Trapped in Marvel
by Horrorfana
Summary: Sequel to Escape from Gotham. Elena and Kate are free from the horrors of Gotham City, only to find themselves in a place that just may be worse...New York. Marvel universe New York. And thanks to their dimension hopping remote, they've just made themselves targets for one power hungry demi god. Appearances from Deadpool, Loki, a couple members of the Avengers, and more.
1. A whole new world

Elena shakes Kate awake. Kate sits up with a small smile on her face, however as soon as she takes in her surroundings, she lets out a groan of defeat.

"Where the hell are we?!"

Elena points to a nearby newstand. "Judging by the avengers news, I'd say we're in the Marvel universe."

An excited grin spreads across Kates face. "Avengers? That means this place has spiderman, hulk, and..."

Elena shoots Kate a look. "Don't say his name."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Whats the big deal with Loki? Hes just a supervillian."

Elena runs a hand thru her hair. "Hes more than that...well here anyway."

"What do you mean? Hes hot, evil, looks like a reindeer, and does magic, whats the big deal?"

Elena sits down beside Kate. "You probably shouldn't take magic lightly."

"So he can clone himself. Its not that big a deal."

"He isn't freakin Harry Potter, hes a demi god."

"So...?"

"He has hundreds of years of magic skills, not to mention his strength..."

Kate snorts. "Is that why he got hulk smashed like a rag doll?"

Elena rubs her forehead in frustration. "Lets just drop it, okay?"

"Fine. But why can't we stay here? I like New York. Plus with the dozens of heroes running around, we'll be safe."

"We need to get home. Besides, I barely know anything about this universe. Even with heroes, it isn't safe." Elena feels her pockets, panic written on her face. "Wheres the..."

Kate reaches into her pocket and smiles. "Don't freak, I've got it. Not sure why since it only worked with you."

Elena shrugs. "Better than it being lost."

Kate pulls out he remote and holds it out to Elena. "Take us home."

Elena shakes her head. "Put it away. For some reason it won't take us there. We need help if we want it to work right."

Kate puts it back in her pocket. "Who would be crazy enough to believe us?"

Elena smiles. "I can think of one person. We just need to find him first... Let me see the remote again."

Kate rolls her eyes and hands the remote to her sister. Elena takes it and closely examines the buttons. "I think this thing operates on willpower. The problem is getting it to send us where we need to go." Elena hands Kate the remote back. "I guess we should start searching, but juding by how we are character magnets, it shouldn't take too long."

...

Kate impatiently taps her foot in the hallway of the appartment complex. Elena bites her lip as she stares at the door in front of her. Kate shoots her a glare.

"So who exactly is this guy? How can you even be sure this is his place?"

"We saw him go in."

"But he can't be important. I didn't reconize him."

"Just because he hasn't had a movie yet, doesn't mean anything. Hes the single greatest assasin ever and the only one who will believe us."

Elena is about to knock but stops herself. Kate groans and knocks for her. A few moments pass and Kate shrugs. "Nobodies home lets..."

Kate is cut off by the door opening to reveal a man covered head to toe in his signature costume. Elena takes a deep breath before speaking. "Um, my names Elena and this is my sister. We've had one hell of a week and we're from another universe. I'm not sure how, but apparently our magical remote sent us first to Gotham, and now here. I think I'm the only one who can control it but I don't know how. I was wondering if you could help us?"

Deadpool looks at both sisters for a moment before shrugging and moving out of the doorway. "Is that it?

"Yeah."

Elena hesitantly walks inside with Kate right behind her. Kate raises an eyebrow as Deadpool enters the livig room.

"I have a question."

Elena gives her sister a look. "Whenever you ask a question, things get worse."

Kate ignores her and crosses her arms in front of Deadpool. "In our world you look like Ryan Renolds..."

Elena rubs her forehead in dreaded anticipation. Kate continues. "Your movie hasn't come out yet. But I was wondering, do you look like you do from the movies, you know, under your mask?"

Elena bites her lip. Deadpool looks at Kate. "Are you sure you want to...?"

Kate nods in excitement as Deadpool reaches for his mask. Elena speaks up. "Um Kate, theres something you should know about the Marvel universe..."

Kate cuts her off. "Don't care."

Elena shrugs to herself before watching Kates expression as Deadpool pulls off his mask. Her face drops and a few moments later begins to pale slightly. Deapool pulls his mask back on and Kate shakily sits down on the nearby couch. Elena sits down next to her with a smirk.

"You know Kate, unlike the DC universe, not everybody here is a supermodel. But seriously, are you okay?"

Kate nods. "Just shocked..."

Elena smirks. "You should have listened."

Kate groans in annoyance. "I'm sick of listening to you all the time! I want to go home! I would kill for some real food."

"Okay, what were you thinking?"

Kate smiles and closes her eyes blissfully. "Chips, gummy bears, coke, chocolate ice cream..."

Deadpool walks out of the room into the kitchen. Elena raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Deadpool calls back. "Now I'm hungry. Besides, you two are acting more depressed than sparkley vamps. So, like vampires should be badass, you two need to lighten up."

A few minutes later, he emerges with an armful of junkfood. Kate gets wide eyed similar to a kid at disneyland.

"No way...you...are the greatest person ever...the only thing that could make it better is a movie..."

Deadpool sets the food down. "Dark Knight or Avengers?"

Elena raises an eyebrow. "How does that even exist here?"

"Plot convienience. So which one?"

Both sisters simotaniously answer. "Avengers!"

Deadpool walks over to a flat screen across the room and grabs a dvd beside it. He puts it in the player and Kate makes room on the couch for him to sit. He sits down between the sisters and pushes play on a remote. The menu comes up and Kate asks. "Can we watch all the Loki parts?"

Elena shakes her head. "No way. We have to watch the whole thing. Besides, I don't want to skip the superhero pissing contest."

Deadpool looks over at Elena. "Which one? The one where Tony is being full of it, the one where Hulk is, or..."

"The first one. Most of the movies awesome but we can at least skip the thirty minutes of ship repair." Elena looks over at Deadpool. "If thats alright?"

"As long as we get to see Hulk kick everyones ass, I'm fine."

Kate pauses thoughtfully before pulling the remote out of her pocket. "I wonder if you go somewhere by just thinking about it?"

Elena and Deapool exchange a look.

**A/N: First off, this is my first time writing Deadpool. He gets better, don't worry. Also sorry if this chapter is a little rushed feeling. Now that that's out of the way, welcome marvel fans! This is new territory for me. Please check out Escape from Gotham for this story to make sense. You don't have to, but it might be confusing if you don't. Also, fans from the first story, sorry for the darker tone of the last story near the end and the sudden ending. I hope you love this story just as much as the first. I actually consulted my sister for parts of this story so...have fun and see you guys next time for a little dimension hopping! :)**


	2. Everybody loves Silent Hill

Elena studies the remote for a few moments before shrugging. "What if...?"

Kate cuts her off. "Come on, DP can't die so he'll protect us...right?"

Deadpool looks up from polishing one of his swords while sitting on the couch. "Sure. What place did you have in mind?"

Elena purses her lips. "Lets try somewhere I know pretty well. Maybe a videogame."

A smile spreads across Kates face. "You can show us around Silent Hill, so I'll know what all the fuss is about. And you can just take us back when you're done."

Deadpool stands and places his sword back in its holder. "I love that game. Okay bets, who do you guys think will win in a fight, me or Pyramid head?"

Kate frowns. "I don't know enough to bet."

Elena smirks. "Ten bucks on PH winning the first round."

Deadpool nods. "You're on."

Kate leans in by Elenas ear and whispers. "Do you even have your wallet?"

Elena smiles. "Nope."

Kate studies Elenas expression for a moment before smiling. "Nice."

Elena looks at the remote in her hand and sighs. "It can take us anywhere we want...except home."

Kate nods with a solem expression on her face. After a moment she smiles. "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go to Silent Hill, oh, and whos Pyramid Head?"

Elena and Deadpool exchange a look before Elena answers. "You'll know him when you see him. Okay, now everybody hold hands."

Elena grabs Kates hand and Kate grabs Deadpools hand. Elena pushes the play button and they are sudden overwelmed by a flash of darkness.

...

The trio stumbles as they suddenly find themselves in front of a large sign. Welcome to Silent Hill. They are surrounded by a dense white fog and the road vanishes a few feet behind them. Elena puts her hand against the sign and smiles.

"This is amazing."

Deadpool looks around. "And already its better than the movie."

Kate looks at the destroyed road in curiousity. "What happens now?"

Elena shrugs. "We go look around and wait for the Otherworld."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Whats that?"

"Where all the people drawn here go."

"Like who?"

"People who were either from here, involved with the cult, insane murderers, or, in one case, having sexual thoughts so messed up it could create Pyramid Head and bubble nurses."

Kate walks over to stand beside Deadpool. "How do you know we'll even go there?"

Elena and Deadpool exchange a look before he speaks up. "We should be there in under an hour."

Deadpool leads the way into the town with Elena and Kate following close behind. Elena looksaround and says. "I think our best bet is either the hotel of the apartments. What are you thinking?"

"About how much I miss the boxes in this fanfic."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "What are you..."

"Lets head to the hospital."

It begins to lightly snow and Kate sticks out her toungue. Elena shakes her head and says. "Don't. We don't even know it isn't ash."

Kate holds out her hand and watches the snowflakes melt on her hand. "Snow." She smiles in excitement. "The last time I saw snow was..."

Elena smiles warmly and finishes. "...two years ago. It never snowed back home."

Kate sticks her tongue out and walks awkwardly, trying to catch the snowflakes. Deadpool looks at them in amazement.

"No snow?! Did you live in the desert or something?"

Elena shakes her head. "Northern Alabama. Our seasons are insane but we never get snow."

"So thats why you're so moody. Huh. I thought it had to do with the whole being a dimension hopping villian magnet thing."

Elena opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by the sound of a siren.

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Um...what does that mean?"

Deadpool glances at Kate. "Just that the Otherworld is coming."

Kate shoots him a glare. "I still don't know what that means."

"Short version. The place is going to Hell and we need to find shelter."

Elena looks around the various buildings frantically. "Where?"

Deadpool points to various buildings. "Einie, meanie...butcher shop!"

"Sure...its not like theres a demonic butcher or anyth..."

Deadpool grabs her arm and pulls her along with Kate running beside them. They barely make it inside before the walls begin to peel away. Kate covers her mouth with her hand as the floor turns into metal grating.

"Oh my...what the..."

Elena is unable to hide her smile of excitement as the room seems to take on an eerie red glow. The room ends its transformation just as the sirens end. Sounds of machinery replace the sirens and Kate removes her hand from her mouth as she takes in the room in wonder.

"Wow...this place...cool...so taking a shower when we get back."

Elena nods. "I second that."

In the distance, they hear a faint feminine moan. Kate raises an eyebrow.

"Whats that?"

Deadpool pulls out one of his swords. "Either something that will be dead in two minutes, or something that will make us go vegan."

Elena and Kate exchange a look before they both take a step back and Elena runs a hand through her hair.

"You go first."

"Fine. But as soon as we find some chairs to throw, you get to help with the nurses."

"Deal. Now go find out what it is."

Deadpool walks to the other side of the room to a door. He opens it and gets slightly wide eyed before calmly closing it and walking back over to the sisters.

"Well, I just saw a nurse being carved like a turkey by Pyramid heads long lost brother. We should probably go before he reaches us in an hour or so."

Deadpool walks to the door they entered in with Elena and Kate following closely behind. They leave the butcher shop and find the sky is almost pitch black. Elena sighs.

"We don't even have the flashlight or the radio yet. How are we supposed to..."

"Don't look at me, you wanted to come here."

"Fine. But how are we..."

Kates pocket takes on a blue glow. She pulls out the remote, which is now glowing bright blue, and hands it to Elena.

Elena shrugs. "We still need a radio."

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Silent Hill! I am working on the next chapter and I'm already halfway done. But before we get to reviews, I think I need a schedule. So let's go for Wednesday and Saturday for updates. I've never had a schedule before so we'll see if it can stop my impulsive posting. (Before I've gone over everything.) So now, on to the review!**

**Awareness: So first off, I'd say this is my own blend of movie and comic, but mostly comic. I don't read marvel comics very often. (I've just gotten into Deadpool a few weeks ago but Loki also captured my attention) So I'm going into this, half blind I guess. No I haven't heard of Bullseye, but as I've said, I'm new to Marvel. I hope I'm doing this universe justice so far. **

**Next chapter, Bubble nurses, cultists, and maybe Pyramid Head!**


	3. Monster magnets

**D/N: Welcome back readers of yours truly, avengers fans, and loyal batfans! So, seeing how there's more time between these updates now, I decided to give you guys a quick recap. So basically, our two protagonists, have somehow come across a magical remote of unimaginable power...but who cares about all that? All you really care about is that this thing can travel to any dimension from a game, book, movie, or like me, a comic. Now the older sister is named Elena. Fan of seemingly everything. Especially me, so she's cool. She's the one who can dimension hop. Now I could get into her backstory, but I'm sure we'll hear about it later. Her little sister, Kate, doesn't even know who I am. (tsk) She's been way too sheltered if you ask me. I mean, it's one thing to not know about Logan, but everyone knows who I am. And of course our antagonist of this fanfic, Loki. I know I'm not spoiling anything because hell, his freakin name is under the story description. So last update, we learned the remote was just point and click. Also we got lost in Silent Hill. Caught up? Good. Deadpool out.**

Elena points the illuminated remote at the map of Silent hill so they can see. Deadpool looks at it closely and Elena studies the different locations.

"So, we need to find Pyramid head, so we can leave. So the question is...appartment, hospital, or hotel?"

"He'll be easiest to find in the appartments."

Elena looks around at the darkness that surrounds them. "If we can find the appartments. Is Silent hill always this dark?"

"Not when its being haunted by mailmen and DJs, then its just boring."

Deadpool puts the map away and Elena uses the remote as a flashlight, but still finds it hard to see. "How can we be lost in the middle of Silent hill?"

"The town known for maps."

Kate hears a noise in the distance and jumps. "I don't care where we go, as long as its somewhere indoors."

Elena looks around with the remote and pauses when she spots something familiar.

"If the park is that way..."

"The appartments should be right over there."

The trio begins to walk twords the appartments. Once they reach the front door, Elena takes a deep breath.

"Ready?"

Deadpool pulls out both his blades and Kate looks at him, slightly wide eyed. Elena opens the door and they all step inside. No sooner the door closes, do they realize they are surrounded by five bubble nurses. Elena takes a step back and watches in intrest as Deadpool slices through the nurses with ease. Beside her, Kate watches on in a combination of horror and disgust. Deadpool turns to face the two sisters in excitement.

"Whos the king of Silent hill?"

Elena smirks and looks at the floor behind him. "Well 'King', ones still twitching."

Deadpool looks back and hears a faint moan. He kicks a severed arm out of the way to find a barely alive bubble nurse laying on the ground. Crouching down, Deadpool moves various limbs out of the way to take in her appearance. The nurse is missing half of her left arm, both her legs, and her hat is missing, showing her disfigured head.

"Add some limbs, make her less corpsy, add a paper bag, and she'd be a nine."

Kate rolls her eyes. "If you say so."

"I wonder how her head got like that."

Elena shrugs. "I always assumed she was born that way."

"Really? I always thought this is what happened to all the women who showed up here. Guys turn into Pyramid head like Alex, while women have seizures in nurse outfits."

"That still doesn't explain..."

"Once they get stuck here...you know the really bad people, they either live in a mundane job forever or become a monster. I'd like to think Pyramid head bashes their face into a wall or sets them on fire or something...well I'm starving, I wonder if we can find some jerky around here somewhere."

...

"Wait."

The trio stops and they all look twords Elena. Kate points the remote at the wall where one word is written in blood.

Judgement.

Elena gulps and Deadpool pulls his blades out.

"We're almost there."

"Yeah...but why is it written on the wall like that?"

Deadpool shrugs. "Same reason why theres a room with a face in Henry's game. Silent hill works in mysterious ways."

"I know, its just...well HE didn't write it. So who did?"

Deadpool shrugs. "We should keep moving."

Elena nods in agreement and walks continues following behind both Deadpool and Kate. After walking for a few moments, Elena suddenly feels arms pulling her through a hidden passageway in the wall. She tries to scream but a hand clamps over her mouth. Before she can squirm away, someone brings a metal pipe down on her head, knocking her unconsious.

...

When Elena awakens, she quickly realizes that not only is she chained to a table, but several people wearing cloaks are chanting and holding hands around her.

"What the helll?!"

A man shushes her then resumes his chanting.

Elena glares at the cultists. "What are you doing?!"

A man replies. "Praying for your soul."

A woman continues. "For over a year now, we have been hunted down by he who claims himself Judgement. Only Alessa can decide our fates, not that demon!"

Elena raises an eyebrow. "How do you know what he calls himself if he can't talk?"

The woman ignores her and continues. "You have come to this land in search of the imposter, if you are a sufficent sacrifice, he will see the error of his ways and leave our land."

Elena gets wide eyed. "You're insane. He IS Judgement. At least in this town. You have to be blind not to notice the symbolism, its pretty obvious. At the very least hes representive of..."

"Silence! You are a viginal sacrifice and nothing more."

"Wait...how did you know I was a..."

Clang...Scrape. Clang...Scrape. Clang...Scrape.

Elena begins to panic and try to pull free from her bonds as the cultists flee from the room.

One woman stays to smile kindly at Elena and say. "No worries child, your sacrifice will wash away your sin and you will join Alessa in a better place. The only way you could be more pure is if your death was by fire."

The woman runs out of the room and locks the door behind her. Elena shouts back.

"Bitch!"

She then tries to feel around for the remote, only to realize Kate had it last. The noises get louder.

Clang...Scrape. Clang...Scrape. Clang...Scrape.

Then when Elena turns her head twords the noise, it stops and she is face to face with the one, the only, Pyramid head.

He slowly makes his way over to Elena, the great knife dragging behind him. Once he reaches her, he tilts his head to the side, as to look at Elena through his massive helmet. Elena gulps but remains silent otherwise. He reaches out with his free hand and grips Elena by the top of her head. She lets out an involuntary wimper as he squeezes slightly, causing a flash of pain to rip through her skull. After a moment, she feels an odd calm sweep through her, relaxing her nerves.

A moment later Pyramid head lets out a pained grunt before pulling his hand away, as though he was burned by her touch. Elena looks up at him in confusion before he raises the great knife, Elena squeezes her eyes shut in anticipation as he brings the knife down full force. And cuts through the chains binding Elena to the table. She watches him in curiousity as he pulls the knife back up and lets it drop behind him with an echoing thud.

Elena tenatively sits up, tossing the loose chains off her body, and hops off the table. The two stare at each other for a few moments in silence before Elena speaks up.

"I know you must suffer a lot in this place, but I thank you for sparing my life."

**A/N: We finally see pyramid head and the cult of silent hill. What's next? We'll see on Wednesday. Review time!**

**Guest: Thank you and I will check out the app. See you next time. :)**


	4. Dimension hopping for dummies

Theres screaming from the other side of the door and some banging before it is kicked open by none other than Deadpool with Kate following closely behind. Elena catches a glimpse of the room behind them, covered in blood, before Kate closes the door behind her. Kate stares slack jawed at Pyramid head in shock.

"T...thats?"

Elena nods and Kate closes her mouth. "Okay then...DP?"

Deadpool takes a step closer to Pyramid head and readies his swords as Elena and Kate move to the other side of the room.

Pyramid head raises his knife high above his head and brings it down, Deadpool easily jumps out of the way. Pyramid head turns to face him and raises his knife once more. Deadpool avoids impact once more.

Kate looks over at Elena. "Is it weird that I think this is kinda hot?"

Elena shakes her head. "Not really."

Deadpool easily avoids another strike. As Pyramid head approaches him, he shakes his head and looks over to the two sisters.

"Is this supposed to be hard? This is way too e..." Deadpool is cut off by the knife cutting off his left arm. He glares at Pyramid head as he mindlessly kicks his arm out of the way.

"Not cool. If you're going to chop something off, wait til I'm done. Thats just manners."

Deadpool tries to strike at Pyramid heads neck, but is stopped by Pyramid head wraping his massive hand around Deadpools neck. Deadpool lets out a choked gasp as he is lifted off the ground. Using his sword, he lands a hard strike against the metal helmet before him. Pyramid head moves his head slightly and Deadpool ceises the oportunity to ran his sword right underneath the metal helmet. Pyramid head instantly releases Deadpool and falls to the ground, dead. Deadpool stands up, mumbling to himself, and walks over to his severed arm. He presses it against the stump of his left arm. He holds it there for a few moments before letting go and testing his fingers. Satisfied, he returns his swords to their respective holders and turns to the two sisters.

"Well that was anti climatic. I guess we got the good ending. Why don't we go somewhere less corpsy next?"

Kate shrugs. "Anywhere but here...Elena?"

Elena snaps out of her daze. "What, oh, sorry. Zoned out there for a sec."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yeah just...I kinda feel bad for the guy...I'm not sure why."

"Who cares? Take us to portal!"

"Portal?"

Kate smiles excitedly. "I love when you put two holes over each other and you can keep going on and on..."

Deadpool twirls one of his guns before returning it to its holister. "I have a score to settle with a companion cube."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "The cubes with hearts on them?"

"You bet. Which reminds me, you owe me ten bucks."

Elena shrugs. "Sure...as soon as I figure out my powers."

Deadpool narrows his eyes. "You never had ten bucks, did you?"

"Nope...whos ready for a physics lesson?"

Kate hands Elena the remote and they hold hands. Deadpool walks over and grabs Kates hand. Elena smiles as she pushes the play button on the remote and is instantly enveloped in darkness.

...

Elena is the first to regain consiousness, followed by Kate and then Deadpool. Kate rubs her head and winces. Elena looks at her sister with concern.

"Are you okay?"

Kate shrugs. "Really bad headache. Its nothing. Just give me a sec."

Elena stands and takes in their surroundings. A smile spreads across her face as she notes the spotless testing facility. Deadpool wanders over to the other side of the room. Above them, a robotic voice comes from unseen speakers.

"Welcome new test takers. According to this, you seem to have appeared out of the air. No matter. I'm sure you will be much better testers than the last human. She tried to kill me. But you seem like decent people, who don't kill people who offer you cake. Did I mention the cake? Its waiting for you. As soon as you finish your tests. Good luck, and goodbye."

Elena begins to look around for a portal gun as Kate sits down. Kate looks overvat Elena.

"Can we go somewhere else? This place is making my head hurt."

Elena frowns. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just take me back to Marvel."

Elena purses her lips. "One more place. Then we'll go back."

Kate groans. "Why?"

"I just want to see one more place. Five minutes tops."

"Fine."

Deadpool reluctantly takes Elenas hand. And Kate takes his hand. Elena pushes the button on the remote and is enveloped by darkness.

...

They appear outside Mystic falls grill. Elena having never lost consiousness. She looks down and finds both Deadpool and Kate still asleep on the ground. Elena shrugs to herself before dashing inside the restaurant. She quickly spots who shes looking for and walks over to the dark haired man at the bar. He pauses and looks over at her in confusion. Elena stops him before he can say anything.

"Don't ask questions. I'm from another dimension, my names Elena, I'm seventeen, I only came here because I want my first kiss to be with the hottest, most charming guy I could think of. Will you do it?"

Damon studies her expression for a moment before setting his drink down and shrugging.

"What the hell?"

He lets Elena pull him into a deep kiss that lasts for a few moments before she pulls away and slaps him. He looks at her bewildered. Elena crosses her arms.

"Your Elena is an idiot. She refuses to make a decision on who she wants to be with. She has much more chemistry with you than goody too shoes Stefan. So you need to stop drinking, stop excessively feeding, stop being an ass, and show her why you belong with her. You have such great passion together, if only she could see it. And if she doesn't? Move to Italy and get a much better girlfriend."

Before he can ask a question, Elena pushes a button on the remote and instantly finds herself outside the grill, standing next to the still unconsious Deadpool and Kate. Elena examines the remote.

"I can teleport? Cool. And I don't pass out anymore! I guess I just needed to adjust."

Elena pockets the remote and grabs both Kate and Deadpools hands with one of hers. She pulls the remote back out and presses the button.

...

Kate crosses her arms and glares at Elena as she sits on Deadpools couch. Elena is sitting beside her and Deadpool is sitting in a chair across from them. Elena sighs.

"How many times do I have to appologize?"

"What if I'm sick or something?! You wouldn't take me back because you wanted to kiss a Salvatore?! With my life on the line?!"

"You're overreacting. A few headaches is no big deal."

"I'm sorry, are you a doctor?!"

Elena narrows her eyes. "No."

"Exactly. The least you can do is let me hold the freakin remote."

Elena shoots Kate a look and tosses her the remote, which she pockets. "And furthermore..." Kate suddenly vanishes in a puff of green smoke, much to Elenas shock.

"What was that?!"

Deadpool rubs his chin in a thoughtful stance. "Judging by the evil green smoke, I'd say this is the work of a demi god with daddy issues."

Elena pales. "Loki."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun.**


	5. Meeting with mischief

Three months ago

Elena paces around the living room as Kate asks her questions from a worksheet.

"Demeter?"

"Goddess of the harvest."

"What did she do?"

"Kidnapped by Hades and when plants...give me something hard."

Kate smirks and skims the paper. "Okay...Odin?"

Elena pauses to raise an eyebrow at Kate. "Norse? Okay, hes like Zeus. The god in charge of the gods."

"What is Freya's charriet..."

"Cats."

Kate gives her a look. "Cats?"

"Cats. Next question."

Kate smirks. "Loki?"

Elena gives Kate a look. "Do I even have to answer?"

"Yes."

"Fine. In mythology, hes the god of mischief and fire."

"Fire? What about lies?"

"Thats a marvel thing."

"Okay...so what did he do?"

"Well...he tricked one of his brothers into killing another one of his brothers. That began the countdown to the end of days."

"Thats another question."

"I can't remember what its called...Rag...Ra...something begining with R."

Kate gives Elena a look. "Your test is tomorrow."

"I know. But really, when am I even going to need to know this?"

...

Elena stumbles as she suddenly finds herself in the middle of a large, open room. She rubs her eyes to stop the room from spinning, due to dizziness from her journey. Once back to normal, she takes in the room with awe. It may not be Asgard, but it is still beautiful, in its own way, between the stone foundation and slight green touches to almost everything. Standing in the middle of the room is Kate, in a dark green dress. Elena raises an eyebrow but stops herself from saying anything when she notices that her clothes have changed similarly. Kate is beaming with excitement and holding the remote in her hands. Elena looks around cautiously as she slowly walks over to her sister. Once she reaches her, Elena pulls Kate into a warm hug.

"Kate. You're okay."

Kate pulls away first and holds out her hand. "Lets get out of here. Its much easier to use the remote."

Elena takes her hand. "Okay, where do you want to go?"

Kate pauses thoughtfully for a moment before a smile spreads across her face. "There was this place Loki told me about...I was wondering if we could check it out?"

Elena shrugs. "Sure. Just give me the rem..."

Kate presses her lips together. "Why don't I hold onto it? This is the only thing stopping me from getting killed and all."

Elena looks around the room for a moment before looking back at Kate. "Sure. So Katheryn, where is he?"

Kate shrugs indifferently. "Who cares? He went out and you have the best timing."

Elena smiles. "Fair enough. Last thing we need is for Loki the green reindeer to get us again."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure its smart to make fun of him inside his home? I'd think it would get him more angry than anything."

Elena nods in agreement. "Yeah, okay. Another question, why do you have the remote?"

"He knows that only you can use it."

"So he knew you couldn't escape."

"Yeah. How did you even get here?"

"No idea. I guess it has something to do with the remote."

"So it summoned you or something?"

"I guess. Must be because Earth is a different world from this place...wherever the hell we are..."

Kate nods in agreement. "Its like you're bound to it."

"Which explains why I'm the only one who could...can Loki use it?"

"No. He tried but...it only works for you. I guess that just shows how powerful it is."

"Yeah. I mean, the power to go literally anywhere...except home of corse. That kind of power. In the wrong hands, could lead to taking over as many worlds or dimensions as they please. Those tools and armies at their disposal...Loki, what have you done with my sister?"

Kate releases Elenas hand. "What are you talking about? Don't you know your own sister?"

Elena crosses her arms and smirks. "Better than you know her. Her full name isn't Katheryn, its Katelyn. I may be many things, but I'm not stupid."

Kate takes a few steps back before shooting Elena a glare. "Your intelligence exceeds what your sister believes. How did you know?"

"Kate would love to hand the remote over. Only a power hungry... would refuse to let it go."

Kate smirks. "Clever mortal." In an instant it is no longer her sister, but rather Loki towering over Elena. His attire changed to his regular armor. Elena takes a step back and gulps.

"Wheres Kate?"

Loki turns his head to the other side of the room and Elenas sister suddenly appears, seemingly out of thin air. Her arms seem to be chqined abover her head, but no chains are visiable. Kate opens her mouth in what appears to be a scream, only for no noise to come out. Elena dashes over to her. Loki casually turns to face them.

"Her speech was useless and her screams grading, so I relieved her of her voice. She is much more preferable this way."

Elena reaches Kate and tries to pull her arms down, to no prevail. Loki speaks up once more.

"She is bound. I rendered her shackles unseen, much as she was moments ago."

Elena shoots him a glare. "She was here the whole time?!" She turns around to face him and crosses her arms. "What do you want? The remote?"

"When you arived on Midgard, its power caught my attention. With it, I can rule over any realm I desire. However, it is bound to you. I demand your assistance in my plans."

"And if I refuse? You can't kill me."

"I have many ways of earning your compliance. Your sister for example."

Elena turns around to face her sister. Kate looks around the room wide eyed for a moment before opening her mouth in a silent scream. Elena tries pulling against the invisable bonds around Kate, to no prevail. Elena glances back at Loki in a combination of anger and horror.

"What are you doing?!"

"I would tell you, but I'm sure you would perfer not to know."

"Stop!"

"Gladly. Will you join me?"

"I won't help you destroy countless lives."

"It is a pity your sister has to suffer for your defiance."

"The lives of many outweigh the lives of the few."

"Is that so?"

With a flick of his wrist, Kate begins to bleed from her nose, ears, and stomach. Elena lets go of her grip on Kates arms and takes a step back, clenching her fists.

"...Fine. Just let her go."

"Wise decision."

Kate suddenly vanishes and Elena is taken by surprise. In an instant she feels a large hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. Loki hands her the remote and Elena hesitantly takes it. He leans by her ear to whisper in a tone that sends shivers down her spine.

"Take us to a simple realm, and don't try anything."

Elena nods and takes a deep breath before picturing a setting from a tv show and pushing the button.

Nothing happens. Elena pictures another place and pushes the button with the same result. Loki spins her around to face him and gives her a warning glare.

"You are trying my patience, mortal."

"Its not my fault! Its not working!"

Elena hits the side of the remote and frantically pushes the button. She lets out a cry of horror and frustration as nothing happens. Loki has his septer appear in his hand and he points the end at the back of Elenas neck.

"Perhaps you need to learn your place."

Elena feels a few tears of frustartion roll down her cheeks. "You know I'm not lying!"

"The only hinderance is yourself. Correct it before I do it for you."

"I would if I knew how!"

"Tell me, what was your state of mind when you traveled previously? Anger? Fear? Loathing?"

Elena takes a shaky breath before answering. "The first time I was arguing with Kate. But I wasn't mad the other times."

"It is controlled by will then? Do you not will it now?!"

"I do but..."

"Speak quickly before my patience runs short."

"B...but...I wanted to prove her wrong then. I wasn't scared. I wanted it to happen. And no matter how much you threaten me, you can't make me want to do something. Scaring me won't do anything."

Elena closes her eyes in anticipation for an attack only to sense Loki moving away from her.

"You speak the truth. No matter, I will simply use a different approach."

Elena turns around to see him walking away and after a moment glances down at her outfit. She runs a hand through her hair but pauses when she feels a golden choker around her neck. She looks at Loki.

"So is that it?"

"For the moment."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did."

Elena rolls her eyes. "Another question."

"Very well."

Elena motions twords her dress. "Is all this really necessary? I'm not a huge fan of dresses and..."

"You will wear what I give you or you will wear nothing. Which do you perfer?"

Elena shoots him a glare. "Fine." She points to the golden snake choker fitted loosely around her neck. "But whats with the snakes?"

Loki smirks. "Consider it a precaution."

Elena gets slightly wide eyed. "What does it do?"

"If you attempt to escape, it will tighten with how much you distance yourself from me."

"But it won't kill me right?"

"As long as you reside by my side, you will never have to know."

Elena crosses her arms and watches as Loki walks out of the room. "So what do I do now?"

"I will not waste my time entertaining a foolish midgardian."

Elena scowls in the direction he left. "Where am I supposed to sleep?!" She shouts.

When she doesn't get an answer, Elena sits down on the floor and looks around the room.

**A/N: Welcome back, I've been in a writing frenzy this week. Plus I've been extremely busy. But don't worry, I have the next three chapters already done. No reviews this time. See you next time. :)**


	6. How to annoy Loki without really trying

Whack!

Whack!

Whack!

Elena picks the sandal back up and brings it back down hard against the stone floor, creating an echo.

Whack!

Elena sighs and uses the arm that she was using as a pillow to resume whacking the sandal and replaces it with her now free arm.

Whack!

Loki appears lowering over her, looking furious. Elena absently looks at him as she brings the sandal back down against the floor.

Whack!

"ENOUGH! Your insistant noises are driving me nearly mad. I demand you stop your actions at once before I take away all covering for your feet."

Elena shrugs. "I don't have anything better to do, and I usually don't wear shoes around my house to begin with."

"Very well then."

The sandal in Elenas hand vanishes along with the one still on her left foot. Loki smiles smugly. After a moment Elena smirks and puts her other arm behind her head as well.

"3.14159265358979323358644..."

Loki shoots her a glare. "What is this new attempt at annoyance?"

"Oh, well when I was in eighth grade I came in second in my classes Pi competition. But I also know some other stuff by memory... 'Stupid, no good...have a seat I'll be right with you...I don't mind saying..."

"Now what is this irritation of yours?!"

"Batman the animated series, season four, episode Mad Love, I know the dialogue by heart... I used to spend a lot of time bored in my room being constantly grounded and all... I also know some poetry by heart. It came upon a midnight dreary, full of woe weak and weary..."

"Do I need to remove your voice?"

Elena shrugs. "Go ahead. I'll find something else to do."

"Why do you insist on testing my patince?"

"The way I see it, you can't kill me and you can't hurt me. In fact, the only way you get what you want is if you can convince me to...mind the cliche, join the dark side so to speak. I have to want to help you and right now I don't. So unless you give me something to do, I'll just bug you for entertainment."

Loki smirks and folds his hands behind his back. "I believe mortals can last fouteen Midgard days without nourishment..."

"Go ahead. All you'll do is make me annoying AND pissed off. Just give me something to do and I'll leave you alone."

"Would you like to visit another realm?"

Elena raises an eyebrow. "I'm not going to help you take over."

"I am well aware. However I also understand there are many realms you wish to visit."

Elena purses her lips for a moment before answering. "You'll try something."

"The realm would be of your chosing."

Elena sits up and crosses her arms. "I don't trust you."

"I understand you may be fearful of the many possible perils. I assume you have seen many thus far?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize the magnitude of your power? You could do as you wish, wherever you wish. Has there ever been a realm that has angered you to some degree?"

"...Yes..."

"A being you envied?"

"Yes."

"A creature you wanted to rule?"

"No."

His grin widens. "Liar."

Elena looks away for a moment. "Maybe."

"You believe yourself to be weak spirited, do you not?"

"I'm not weak."

"Then why do you fear your own mind? If you believe yourself strong in mind, why not go to a realm and do as you wish? If you do not fear your mind, you should have no quelms with testing the potential of your abilities."

Elena starts to get up but pauses when Loki holds his hand out. She hesitantly takes it and lets him help her to her feet.

"Thanks. But I still don't want to go."

"You would perfer to stay in my home than in a world of your dreams?"

"No offense, but I took mythology class and honestly, I think you make something as inocent as my little pony turn evil."

"May I inquire how well...?"

Elena cuts him off. "B minus. We're getting off subject."

"Agreed. I never thought you cruel."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Loki begins to casually walk around Elena as he speaks. "You must not care for these beings if you wish to allow their respective perils to continue on. I'm rather surprised you wouldn't want to show them the error of their ways, assist them in their everyday lives, if you will."

"...I shouldn't mess with a world like that."

"Your hesitation reveals your intrest in interferance."

Elena looks down. "Who hasn't wanted to smack a books protagonist at some point of another? I still don't think I should."

"There is no realm you wish to free, to save, to assist?"

"Of corse there is, but I still shouldn't do it."

"Who would be aware of your actions, or even mind them? If you have read of their tales, are they even truely alive?"

**A/N: Coming up...What happened to Kate when she met Loki?**


	7. What ever happened to Kate?

Two hours ago

Kate rubs her throbing head as she regains consiousness. "What the..." She opens her eyes and takes in the room around her. "Oh my..." Her eyes rest on Loki sitting at a throne several feet away, looking somewhat annoyed. After a few moments, she reconizes him and gulps. She stands on shaky legs and slowly begins to back away. "This is not what I had in mind when..."

"Silence, mortal. Your words are useless and grating."

Kate glares at him and crosses her arms, to hide their shaking. "You can't talk to me like that. I'm an intelligent human being. Just because you're a magical alien who hates his family doesn't mean you can boss me around. I get enough black sheep rants from Elena. So why don't you use your little magic tricks and sent me back to my sister?" Kate rolls her eyes and adds. "Assho..."

Loki narrows his eyes in warning and grips his septer in his hand. "Kneel."

Kate smiles smugly. "Make me."

Loki smirks, sending a chill down Kates spine at his sudden change in mood.

"You believe yourself worthy of my time? You are but an insect, I am a god. Enjoy your foolish delusions of superiority while you still breathe without agonizing pain corsing through every insignifigant portion of your weak, midgardian body. My abilities would send you upon an eternal nightmare upon witnessing a mere fraction of power. You are but a disgusting, pathetic midgardian who has wandered from the realm you call home."

Kate struggles to keep her composure. "B...but why am I here?"

Loki stands from his throne and slowly makes his way over to Kate. "You are to tell me everything about your sister. Unlike you, she serves a much grander purpose."

Kate takes a step back. "And t...then wh...what?"

Loki smiles sinisterly. "You share many similarities to my dear brother. Perhaps I could do unto you what has seemed impossible with him."

"What do you want with Elena...I have the remote." Kate feels around her pockets but stops when Loki chuckles.

"I have already retrieved the device." His expression returns to annoyance. "It is worthless without your sister. No matter, I have my ways of using the power to its full potential." He stops a few feet away from Kate and looks down at her. "Kneel."

"No."

"Do as I command."

"No!"

Loki takes a step closer. "Do you wish to waste your final years of life angering a god?" Loki raises his septer. "Very well then, if you wish this to be thou demise."

Kate gets wide eyes and hold out her hands. "Stop!" Loki lowers his septer and Kate breathes a sigh of relief. "What do you mean? I'm only fourteen. You are probably just confused but humans live for quite a few decades."

"I am familiar in the ways of your kind. I was merely refering to the observation that you have but five years of your life remaining." Kate pales and Loki continues. "But I suppose you are already aware of your impending demise."

"I...I don't..."

"Thou sister didn't mention? Travel between dimensions is a power only certain beings can handle. Mortals are too weak to handle the power. With each journey to another realm, you take several years off your life. Now you only have five left. I am quite surprised your dear sister didn't mention this dire news. Surely she must've known, what with her unnatural behavior twords you."

Kate purses her lips. "You're lying."

"Being a god of lies doesn't obligate me to do so. If you do not believe, than answer this. Have you felt sickly during journeys to other realms?"

"A few headaches I guess...oh g...your right."

"Indeed. However, may I offer a trade of sorts?"

Kate raises an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"You give yourself to me, pledge yourself as a loyal servant to me, your king. In exchange, I will extend your life to a more suitable age."

Kate pauses thoughtfully before answering. "What does a servant do?"

Loki smiles sinisterly. "Whatever it is that I may desire. Your only desire would be to please your king."

"What about Elena? You'll make me hurt her."

"Is your sister more important than your own life? She will not die in my care. Your dear sister would have allowed you to die without knowledge of your fate. Perhaps she has known for longer than you believe. Tell me, has she journeyed with you since her behavior has been altered?"

"...Yes...what are you implying?"

"I am simply stating what I have observed. It seems she has willingly shortened your life to the point of near demise. You deserve better. Why help those who have betrayed you? Wouldn't you rather see her be punished for her misdeeds?"

Kate takes a deep breath. "Okay...I'll do it."

"A wise decision. Kneel before your king."

Kate takes a shaky breath before getting down on one knee. She looks up at Loki. "Now what?"

Loki reaches down and places one of his fingers over her heart. "I suggest breathing deeply...now."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Wh...?" She is cut of when Loki shoves his hand through her chest, but doesn't break the skin. The pain catches up with her and Kate lets out a blood curtling scream. Loki finds what hes looking for and pulls it out. Kate gasps as he removes his hand, now grasping a clear crystal like rock, with a few small black spots. Kate, relieved that the pain has ended, notes a hollow feeling in her chest. Loki smiles triumphantly as he examines the rock.

"As I suspected. If you were but an innocent, I would be unable to achieve this."

Kate clutches her chest as a feeling of sorrow washes over her. "What the hell did you...what is that?!"

"It is of no concern to you."

"Actually I'm pretty sure it is. Now, put it back in me, whatever it is!"

"In a moment. Now, do you pledge yourself to me, and achnoledge me as your king?"

Kate shoots him a look. "You know, I'm not so sure anymore."

"It is your decision. If you do not wish to live to see full maturity..."

Kate purses her lips. "Fine. Just give me..."

Loki snatches one of her hands and places the rock in it. "Do you swear unquestionable eternal loyalty to me and accept me as your king?"

"Yes. Now put it back in." The rock flashes green and Kate gulps.

Loki takes the rock back and shoves it back inside her chest. Kate screams in agony until he removes his hand.

Kate rubs her chest. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Excellent. First, we need to make your sister more reasonable. After I am finished, you will return to midgard and await further instruction."

"Okay...what do you want to do now?"

Loki smiles sinisterly. "Your sister will surely prevent your suffering. In the meantime, you will feel a great deal of unimaginable agony."

Kate gets wide eyed. "Wait, what?!"

"Your voice is usless for the moment."

Kate opens her mouth to speak, but no sound comes out.

...

Kate groans at her throbbing head as she regains consiousness. She opens her eyes and sits up to find herself in the middle of the street. It only takes her a moment to see the cars speeding twords her. She dashes to the sidewalk in the nick of time for a large delievey truck speed by. Looking at the sky, Kate narrows her eyes.

"What an ass." Realization dawns on her. "I can talk."

With a sigh, Kate rubs her head and takes in her surroundings.

"Great...I finally get to enjoy New York...and I have no cash and no idea where the hell I am. Well, sure beats dying..."

Kate pales slightly. "I was dying...how could she lie to me...was she really trying to kill me?"

Kate takes a deep breath. "How could she do that to me? It doesn't make any sense. I never did anything!"

Her stomach growls.

"Need to focus. Elenas a lying bitch...brooding after I eat."

...

Kate finishes her hot dog and tosses the wrapper in a trash can.

"Okay, need to think. I am...was dying. How did I not notice a thing like that?!"

Kate runs a hand through her hair.

"I could've just dropped dead one day and that would be it. That lying little...how could she keep that from me?! Her own sister?!"

"I knew she was jealous but come on!"

Kate sighs and sits on a bench. "On the upside, at least I got to meet the worlds hottest reindeer."

**A/N: Next time...we meet Thor! :)**


	8. Bargaining chip

"If you really want to go there, I could just as easily argue that you aren't real because I've seen cartoons about you. Its a matter of perspective. To me, none of this..." Elena motions twords her suroundings. "Is real. Or at least in my world it isn't. In fact, in my dimension, people write stories about you. Everything you do here may be dictated by a writers imagination. Deadpools right about one thing, all this multiworld stuff is mind blowing."

Elena turns and absently walks away from Loki as she continues to talk. "If all these worlds exist, it doesn't matter if I've read about them, because they are real. If you can see, feel, hear, smell, and taste something, its real. I'm not sure how, but I don't want to question how reality works. Your version of reality, is different from mine. Anyone from any world will have a different outlook than me."

"How can you be certain that you are not a tale for children in another realm?"

Elena stops walking and shrugs. "I can't. I don't know, and I never want to know. No one is meant to know the happenings of other dimensions. Especially if you exist in them as well. I mean, just look at how much it messed up Deadpool. Hes kinda insane last I checked. How he can bend his own reality baffles me. In my dimension we call it breaking the forth wall and its no big deal. But here...how does he even know...I really shouldn't think about it too much, I'll get a headache."

Elena almost jumps as Loki speaks, suddenly standing right behind her. "If the realms are so closely intertwined, then why not interfere for the better? The aftermath could save countless lives."

Elena slowly takes a few steps away from Loki."If I change one, I could destroy another. Its too dangerous. Everything is balanced out as it is. If I tip the scales, the consequences would be too great."

"Are you quite certain?"

"Yes."

"Very well then."

Elena purses her lips before she turns around to face Loki. "I'm not going to take you to another dimension or anything but...could we go outside or something? I'm assuming we're in another world and I'd really like to see it."

"You finish demanding to stay within my home, then request to leave?"

"Yeah... Where are we? I know it isn't earth, and its probably not Asgard..."

"Jotunheim. The cold will cause your weak, mortal skin to die."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "Were they the only ones who would take you?" She smiles slightly. "Gotta love irony."

Loki clenches his fists by his sides. "It is but a temporary arrangement."

Elena frowns. "Too far? Sorry. No offense meant."

"You have the audacity to insult a god and expect an appology to correct your misdeeds?"

"Yes." Loki relaxes slighty and raises an eyebrow. Elena adds. "I'm complicated. But believe it or not, I don't want to offend you too much. I know a good bit about you and I'm smart enough to know that the recieving end of your wrath is the worst place to be."

"If you desire to not anger me, then why do you infuriate me so?"

Elena shrugs. "Well, its fun. And I thought you, of all people wouldn't mind a little...mischief."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Mischief?"

Elena smiles and crosses her arms. "Yep."

Loki pauses for a moment before a sinister smile spreads across his face. "Mortal, you have no understanding of mischief."

Elena takes a step closer to him. "I can think of a few ideas, and for once, I'm not afraid to do whatever the hell I want."

Loki takes a step closer, now towering over Elenas petite body. "You have no idea what you have challenged me to."

"Actually I think I do."

...

Kate skims the page of the phone book as she stands inside a phone booth. With a huff, she slams he book closed and storms out of the booth.

"There has to be someone who can help me. Whats it take to find a superhero in this city?!"

Suddenly a shot is fired a few feet away from where Kate is standing. She jumps and looks around. It isn't long until she finds a strange looking alien firing a bizare gun at random civilians and speaking in a strange language.

"How does that help me?"

Theres a crack of lightning in the sunny sky and Kate smiles.

"Its about damn time."

From the sky, Thor lands in the middle of the street, destroying a truck in the process. He stands and faces the alien, hammer in hand.

"You dare call upon I, in this realm I protect?!"

The alien speaks more giberish, which Thor seems to understand.

"So be it, foul beast. Feel my thunder!"

Thor raises his hammer, summoning a large lightning bolt to strike the alien. When the smoke clears, the alien is unconsious and Thor tosses him overhis shoulder.

"You shall be returned from wence you came."

He begins spinning his hammer and Kate runs over to him before he can take off. Thor lets his hammer stop spinning and turns to face Kate, his expression grim. Kate looks at him in excitement.

"Thank you so much! I need help really bad. This will sound insane but long story short, I'm from another dimension, and I can't get home. Can you help?"

"You smell of my brother."

Kate raises an eyebrow and sniffs a lock of her hair. "Am I that gross smelling, that I smell like a guy now?"

"Nay, you smell of mischief and dark magic. What has he done?"

"Oh, well he did me a solid and..."

Thor raises an eyebrow. "What has he made solid?"

Kate stops herself from face palming. "Favor. He did me a favor."

Thors expression darkens. "And what has Loki asked in return?"

Kate shrugs. "I guess I'm his servant now, nothing big. So anyway..."

Thor tosses the alien to the ground and tightly grips his hammer. "You did not swear to him, did you?"

"Well, yeah."

"On what did you swear on?"

"I...I don't know. He pulled this rock out of me and..."

Thors face drops. "Are you without...?!"

"No. He had me swear, the rock turned green, then he put it back in..."

"You've sworn alegance to the god of mischief on your own soul?! His influence has already begun to take you. You haven't much time left..."

Kate pales. "M...my soul? He can't! Can he?!"

"Ones soul may be influenced by dark magic if the soul is not pure. Any soul may be removed by powerful dark magic, but only those who haven't the purest of intentions may be altered. But only with compliance from both..."

"Speak english!"

"In order for your soul to be altered, you must have allowed darkness to do so. In this case, Loki was the darkness. By swearing loyalty to my brother, you gave yourself to him. You granted him access to your soul. It belongs to him now."

Kate chuckles nervously. "You're joking right? There is no way Loki owns my soul. I mean, people kneel for your brother all the time."

"True, but they swear upon All Father, never their own soul."

"Why not?"

"They are not foolish enough to give their minds and freedom over to the god of lies. No king should ask it of a subject and thus, it exists only in dark magic."

Kates face drops. "Am I seriously the only one stupid enough to let him have my soul?!"

"In all my years, I have only heard of him taking the soul of one other. She was pure, he had no intention of harming her."

"So if this magic is so horrible that even he doesn't want to use it, why did he?"

"You must serve a greater purpose. My brother is very wise. You must have a skill he wishes to possess or..."

Kate pales. "I'm a bargaining chip...crap."

**A/N: Next time...let the games begin.**


	9. Let the games begin

Elena warily sits at the large dining table covered with food. Loki sits on the side opposite of her with a smug smile on his face. Elena smirks.

"I'm not sure what you're going to do, but I won't fall for it."

"Are you certain? Our game has only just begun."

"I'm possitive."

Elena looks at the different foods and raises an eyebrow. Loki smirks. "Come now, surely you are not frightened of simple Asgardian delacacies?"

Elena gulps nervously before forcing a smile. "Of corse not. I'm open to trying new things." She reaches for a tray of meat but stops herself. "So um... which is... what is...?"

"Now what would be the fun in ruining the surprise? If you are afraid, you may help yourself to the fruit."

Elena shoots him a look. "No, I can do this." She watches Loki fill his plate, but is unable to keep track of what he chooses. With a sigh of defeat, she begins to reach for the bowl of apples.

"I have won this game faster than I believed. Pity, you seemed an admirable apponent."

Elena ladles some unknown meat onto her plate with a smirk on her face. She quickly takes a bite before she looses her nerve. Once she realizes that it tastes good, she smiles smugly at Loki as she continues to eat. "Your move."

Loki pauses before a bite and notes her plate. "If I had known how much you enjoyed eel, I would've summoned more."

Elenas face drops. "Eel? This is eel?!" She pauses thoughtfully before continuing to eat. "I've had aligator. This isn't bad."

Loki shoots her a look before composing himself. "Why don't you try another dish? This food shouldn't go to waste."

Elena picks up a few various meats, and puts them on her plate. She takes a bite of some kind of salty meat. "Whats this?"

"Boar."

"Better than buffalo."

Elena takes a bite of another meat and smiles. Loki raises an eyebrow. "Have you found a familiar dish?"

"This tastes like chicken."

"I suppose it is similar."

"What is it?"

"A beast unfamiliar to midgardians. A type of bird."

"Its pretty good. All of this is."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?"

"Yes. But I still win this round. Can you pass me an apple?"

...

"And thus, you may be able to summon objects to you as well."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "Really? Like what? How would it work?"

Loki casually paces in front of Elena. "By repeating the motions you use to transport yourself. Picture the object, and it should appear."

Elena closes her eyes qnd clutches the remote. "So if I just..." An apple appears out of thin air. She opens her eyes and smiles. "Cool."

"You have much to learn. Once we finish basic studies, you will see how powerful your abilities truely are."

Elena leans back in her seat. "What else can I do?"

"Your talents do not lie in transportation, but rather alteration and manipulation."

"I don't get it."

Loki shakes his head, slightly amused. "You do not travel within all of reality, you control it."

Elena gets slightly wide eyed. "I can alter reality?!"

"To an extent. You can alter what exists, but cannot create new objects."

"Awesome!"

"Now do you see your importance?"

"So as long as I have the remote..."

"The power can manifest itself into any form you desire. Repeat the motions..."

Elena closes her eyes once more and pictures the remote changing shape. When she opens her eyes, she finds the remote has changed into a bracelet around her left wrist. She smiles in excitement.

"Okay, its official. You are the greatest teacher ever."

Loki appears behind Elena. "Before long, you will be able to do as you wish, no matter what it may be. Your abilities are noticably similar to those of magic. But you can do so much more."

"I can't wait."

...

Elena huffs, bored as Loki reads a book across the room.

"You know, back home, I used to read stories about you all the time."

Loki lowers his book. "Is that so?"

"Yep. Theres literally thousands of stories about you and the avengers."

Loki sets his book aside. "What were these tales about?"

"Mostly pairing you up with Thor."

Loki huffs. "Adventures with that arrogant..."

"Actually..."

"I suppose these tales involve me being dragged across the nine realms. Treating me like a common..."

"Not that kind of pairing up. I mean...you know...pairing up."

Loki looks at her in confusion and Elena raises an eyebrow. After a moment, he pales. He composes himself and shoots Elena a glare.

"You are telling horrific lies."

Elena smirks and makes a tablet appear in her hands, already on a fanfiction website. Loki appears beside her and examines the contents of the fanfic pulled up. He reads silently and after a moment his expression turns to horror.

"What mortal created this atrocity?! That is the single most disgusting..."

Elena cuts him off. "Actually its not weird since hes not your real brother."

Loki shoots her a glare and Elena smirks. Loki teleports back to his seat and picks his book back up.

"You win this round."

Elena crosses her arms. "So what is it now? I have five and you have..."

"Four. I shall retaliate soon."

...

"Are you sure about this?"

"Telekinesis is a basic skill, it should come naturally."

Elena bites her lip as she looks at the several items laying on the floor around the room.

"Picture with your mind what it is you desire to accomplish. It will happen if done correctly."

"Okay...I'll try it."

Elena focuses on a cup on the floor. She is interupted by Loki chuckling. With a raised eyebrow, she turns to face him. Loki explains.

"I am not as foolish as to remain in this room as you move objects with your mind. The temptation of deception is too great. I shall return within the hour." After an unseen wave of his hand, Loki vanishes.

...

Once alone, Elena focuses on the cup of wine. The cup shakes violently before it knocks over, spilling the wine. With a huff, she focuses her attentions on a bowl of flour. The flower begins to rise above the bowl but fall back down after a moment. She turns to an apple and focuses on it. The apple rises with ease and Elena smiles in excitement. She makes the apple spin in the air and holds it like that as she turns her attentions back to the spilled wine. With a little effort, the liquid rises into the air. She begins to hum to herself as she makes different shapes out of the levitating wine. Once she closes her eyes, everything in the room begins to rise.

...

Loki appears in the middle of the room, facing Elena. He takes in her disleveled appearance, various foods and drinks covering her head to toe. Her arms crossed as he smirks. "It seems you have favored wearing the objects as opposed to moving them."

Elena shoots him a glare and flings an apple at his head without touching it. He easily ducks out of the way. Then she does the same with a pile of flour by her feet. Loki vanishes before it can reach him and he appears standing behind her. He chuckles by her ear.

"You are foolish to believe you can match the speed and intelligence of a god."

Elena smirks as she makes a cupfull of wine appear above his head. It hits him before he can move away. A few drops land on Elena's cheek and she bursts out laughing at Loki's surprised expression. "Maybe you're losing your touch. After all, I am only a sweet, harmless, human girl. Unless your opinion of me has changed?"

"You have luck on your side, nothing more."

**A/N: Next time...force fields and Kates adventures with Thor in space! See you then :)**


	10. Thor and Kate's adventure in space

Elena walks into the empty room and walks over to Loki, standing in the middle.

"Whats on the agenda today?"

Loki smiles excitedly. "I believe you may be able to manipulate creatures as well as objects. We shall make this todays lesson."

Elena shrugs to herself and smiles. "Sure. Sounds cool. So how do we start?"

A squirrel appears on the ground in front of Elena. She smiles at it as Loki gives her directions.

"Think of it as another object. Begin by simple levitation."

Elena nods in undersanding before taking a deep breath and focusing of the animal in front of her. She purses her lips and the animal slowly begins to float a few feet in the air. Loki nods, satisfied. "Well done. Now release the creature."

Elena releases her hold on the squirrel and it falls to the ground. It squeaks, startled and tries to scamper away. Loki keeps it from escaping by an unseen force. He continues. "You can alter its body. Reach out and grasp its basic energy."

Biting her lip, Elena closes her eyes and forces her way inside the animal. "Okay. I have it."

"Excellent. Now, can you distinguish the different forms corsing throughout its body?"

Elena squeezes her eyes further shut in concentration. "I think so. Theres two different ones in here."

"Only mind the stronger of the two. Retrieve it. Pull the energy into your body. Allow it inside."

After relaxing her body, Elena smiles as a comforting warmth washes over her. "It feels..."

"Pleasant? Euphoric?"

"Yeah. All of the above. Now what?"

"Return the energy. Focus on the creature and send the energy back."

Elena tries forcing the energy back and feels a headache forming. "I...I can't do it. Its too hard."

"Animals are similar to Midgardians in this form. Most only have two types. Some, however, are similar to Asgardians and have three. Keep your concentration."

"What about...?" Elena stops herself. Loki raises an eyebrow.

"Continue."

"No, it isn't appropriate."

Loki narrows his eyes at Elena, she doesn't see him because her eyes are still queezed shut.

"Finish your question."

Elena sighs in defeat. "What about...frost giants?"

"Those wretched creatures only have two, much like simple animals. To answer your actual question, I have three. Magic manifests itself as one as well."

"So does that mean Enchantress has four?"

"Yes. It also means you can perform basic mathmatic problems."

Elena relaxes and opens her eyes. "I think I did it."

"You have."

"How can you tell?"

"If you hadn't, the creature would be deceased."

Elena looks at Loki slightly wide eyed. "Dead?"

"All beings require two forms of energy. The rest they can survive without, although it would leave them severely weakened."

"So if I were to...lets say, pull out your magic, what would happen?"

"Magic is not so easily removed. I would simply become powerless."

"But what about Asgardians?"

"They would only be left with the pysical abilities of an average mortal. Their immortality would remain, among other things."

"Oh, okay." Elena purses her lips, dreading her next question. "So...what kind of magic was that?"

Loki smirks upon noticing her alarmed expression. "You are frightened."

"A little. Answer the question."

"Manipulation of the energy within life itself is one of the darkest forms of magic."

Elena pales slightly. "Can you...?"

Loki chuckles. "None dare to attempt this level of dark magic. So certainly not I. This form is forbidden. Those who seek it, face the consequences it brings. Even then, it takes centuries of practice to even understand it in its entirety. No being has the power to retrieve energy, let alone return it from wence it came. Fortunately, you have a gift."

Elena begins to panic. "Am I gonna die?! Why on...why would you teach me something I can't..."

Loki cuts her off. "Consequences await those who seek the darkest of magic. You, however, have no magic. You are merely using the same techniques as magic. Your power is a skill that was given. It came to you. Therefore, you have no limitations on your power."

"What about other reality manipulators? I know I'm not the only one."

"Others are bound by dimensions similar to their own. You are not. You are able to travel to realms that have no similarities to your home. The only consequence being your ban from your home."

...

Kate slowly opens her eyes, wary of the unfamiliar world around her. She releases her tight grasp around Thor and takes a step to stand beside him. She looks around the barron world in confusion.

"I can understand cold world, but why would he be here?"

"We have searched Asgard and Jotunheim. He has made far too many enemies in the other realms. Svartelfheim is the best choice."

Kate rubs her arms as a chill runs down her spine. "Why is it so creepy here? Where is everyone?"

"This realm was home to the dark elves. They have fallen long ago."

"So...its abandoned?"

"In a sense."

Theres a ghostly whisper in Kates ear, making her shiver and spin around. After a moment, she resumes walking beside Thor.

"Lets get this over with. I don't do well with horror."

Thor chuckles. "I assure you, Kate of midgard, that we will face no obsticles on our search."

...

Kate runs alongside Thor, struggling to keep up. The black fog chasing them at a rapid rate. One of the spirits reaches out and wraps itself around her arm. She quickly shakes it off and turns to look at Thor.

"You...were...saying?"

"I belived to have slayed him the last time we fought."

"Was he dead?"

"Indeed."

"So how are you not shocked that hes chasing us?"

"I had killed him more than once."

"And you didn't think that maybe he wasn't dead?!

"Perhaps I should have thought more clearly."

"And we didn't find your freakin brother!"

"There are only a few realms left where he may reside."

...

Elena finishes eating an apple as she walks into the room she and Loki have been using for training. She restores the apple from how it was before she had eaten it and she sends it back from wence it came. Loki watches as she casually walks over to him in the middle of the room.

"What are we doing today?"

Loki smirks. "Have you forgotten your place?"

"What do you mean?"

"As useful as you may be, you are still a mortal. You are beneath me, yet you continue to act as though you are equal to a god."

Elena crosses her arms. "Are we on this crap again? I may be a human but..."

"For todays lesson, all you need to do is touch me. If you can do this, then perhaps I will grant you some semblance of respect."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "Whats the catch?"

"Attempt to touch me and you shall see."

Elena hesitantly unfolds her arms and reaches out with her right hand. However, before she can reach him, she is stopped by an invisible barrier. She huffs and pulls her hand back.

"How did you get a forcefield?"

"Do not waste my time with questions. Do you admit defeat?"

"No way." Elena reaches out and touches the forcefield once more. She lays her hand flat against it and watches as it flashes at the contact. Curious, she does the same with her other hand and presses against the barrier. It flashes wildly at the action and she presses her fingertips harder against the barrier. With little effort, they slip inside, much to Loki's surprise. Elena grips the tears she has made and pulls them further apart. The forcefied rips open before disintergrating. With a smirk, Elena simply reaches out and taps Loki on the tip of his nose.

"You were saying something about respect?"

**A/N: Next time if I can get my tablet to work...more Thor and, is that another avenger?**


	11. Escape and new beginings

The moment Thor lands, Kate releases her grip around his torso in favor of hunching over and releases the contents of her stomach. She stands back up after a minute, slightly dizzy.

"I never did well on plane rides, this is so much worse." She looks around and takes in the colorful landscape around her. "Where are we, and please give me the simple version."

"This is the realm of the light elves. Although unlikely, we must search for Loki."

Kate rubs the back of her head. "Can we just go back to earth? I'm tired and I'm starting to get used to this dimension, even with its insanity."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah."

Thor nods in understanding. "Very well then. I will return you to midgard then continue my quest."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Why do you need to find him if not for me?"

Kate notes Thors slightly saddened expression. "My brother has commited many crimes against many realms. He needs to be brought home to face propper punishment."

"Why are you sad?"

"He is my brother."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "So? He isn't even your real brother."

"Family is more than blood."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Sure, whatever. Just take me back."

"You have no home, where will you stay?"

Kate shrugs. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I have heard the son of Cole has been searching for your sister. She may be a valuable resource for the mortals. I do not aprove, but they may be able to help."

Kate gets slightly wide eyed in excitement. "The avengers? Like Captain and Hulk and Robert Downey Jr?!"

Thor looks at her in confusion. "I know not of that man, but the other two should be there."

Kate grabs onto Thor. "Then what are you waiting for? Lets go!"

...

Elena takes a deep breath and focuses on her task. The apple on the ground in front of her shakes for a moment before it is crushed. She focuses once more and the mush is restored to a healthy apple. Elena makes the apple vanish and she smiles in excitement.

"Finally. That took forever."

Loki smiles in satisfaction. "You have been progressing rather well. For tomorrows lesson..."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Loki gives her a warning look. "Continue."

"I think the best way for me to learn is to leave. I've been here for nearly three months and I need to explore the other dimensions to decide what I should do with this power."

"What of your collar?"

Elena grips the golden snake with one hand and pulls it off her neck. She tosses it to the floor.

"I just wanted to ask nicely."

"Your sister?"

"I'll find her and..."

"She gave herself to me some time ago."

"Liar."

"I speak the truth. Her soul is mine. She willingly swore herself to me. If she leaves this dimension, her soul will gradually disintergrate until it ceises to exist."

Elena stares daggers. "You..."

Loki smirks. "Do you wish to harm me?"

"You have no idea."

"Do you wish to lose her forever? I suggest you see what is before you. Your dear sister had reason."

"It better be a damn good one cause I'm temted to see how heightened gravity effects a norse god."

"Why do you care for your dim sister? She would happily toss you to your demise if it was to her benefit."

"Kate may get scared sometimes, but shes my sister. We watch out for each other."

Loki appears behind Elena and he chuckles. "Is that why she chose her own life over yours?"

"That doesn't prove anything."

"She chose to serve me in whatever matters I ask. In return I gave her what she desired most."

"And what was that?"

"It is of no importance to you. She was very much aware that I would use her to make you more...reasonable. When faced between herself and her sister, she chose selfishly."

"I don't know what you told her, but I will find out. I need to learn from people who aren't you. I need purpose."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Even if it means leaving your sister in my care?"

Elena clenches her hands into fists. "Fine. I'll go for a while, and come back. But don't kid yourself. Just because I have to return, doesn't mean you have any control or ownership over me. You may have my sister, but I can feel it...I am so much stronger than you. I just need to learn a few tricks."

...

"This. Is. Awesome!" Kate looks around the Shield facility in wonder similar to a kid at Disneyland. Thor smiles beside her.

"The man of iron shall see you to your room. I thank you for your assistance, Kate of midgard."

Kate smiles back at him. "No, thank you. You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this. Its just like the movie...only cooler. The only way this could get better is if all the heroes decided this was shirtless day." Kate sighs. "But a girl can dream."

Thor looks at her in confusion. "I still am not aware of this 'movie' you speak of."

"Its complicated." Kate returns her gaze to study her surroundings. "So hows Jane?"

"Lady Jane is at the hospital."

Kate gets slightly wide eyed. "Is she sick?!"

Thor chuckles. "No. She helps those in need."

Kate relaxes. "O...okay."

A man walks down the hallway and stops in front of Kate and Thor. He raises an eyebrow at Thor. "Shes the most powerful girl in the universe?"

Thor shakes his head. "This is her sister. Lady Kate of midgard."

The man nods in understanding. "Okay. So where is she?"

"With my brother. Lady Kate requires a place of rest until she may return to her dimension."

The man smiles at Kate. "You know, for a second there I thought the fate of reality lied in the hands of a teenage girl. So how olds the other one?"

"Seventeen midgardian years."

Kate interupts. "Actually she turned eighteen last month."

The man sighs. "Figures. And shes hanging out with reindeer games. Well, I couldn't feel safer."

Thor places a hand on the mans shoulder. "I shall find my brother before reality is bent to his will."

The man narrows his eyes at Thor. "Hands off the merchandise."

Thor removes his hand before turning to Kate. "The man of iron shall care for you until I return." Thor turns and walks away from the two, leaving them alone.

...

Kate taps her fingers against the plain table in the strikingly white interogation room.

She huffs, bored before turning to the mirror on the wall. "So...is your plan to bore me to death or what? If you're gonna pull the good cop, bad cop on a CSI fan, don't keep me in suspence."

The door opens and Kate shrugs to herself. It only takes her a few moments to reconize the woman as Black Widdow. Natasha closes the door behind her and takes the seat across from Kate.

She smiles politely. "You are very far from home, aren't you?"

Kate nods. "You don't need to mess with my head, I'll tell you whatever you want. Me and Elena are from another dimension. Its a lot like this one, except for one, kinda big detail. This dimension, its in our comic books."

"So you have information on everyone in this dimension?"

"Not exactly. Just some of the superheroes and villians. But that was always more of Elena's thing."

Natasha looks at Kate seriously. "But you know more than you credit yourself for."

Kate shrugs. "Just the movies and whatever I picked up from Elena rambling."

Natasha smiles once more. "Lets start there and work our way up."


	12. Authors Note

I have some bad news. In the past week, I have slowly learned some bad news involving my medical health. And as much as I love to write, my mind just isn't in the right place. I am not abandoning this story like I have others. I fully intend to finish it. But for now, until my personal crisis is resolved, I will not be writing. Or rather I won't be publishing. This news I have recieved is not too serious, so don't worry, I'll be fine as soon as things are fixed. However, I have no idea how long it will be until I go to get this fixed. It could be this week, it could be in the next few. And who knows? I may be inspired to write in the meantime. But for the time being I have way too much on my plate. I have enough to stress about. The good news is that this crisis can easily be resolved in surgery. That is all I will say about that. I thank everyone who supports this story, and I look forward to seeing all of you once things have settled down.

Horrorfana


	13. Life at SHIELD

Five months ago

Kate rolls her eyes as she waits impatiently for Elena to pick a movie.

"Come on already, some off us want to buy normal stuff."

Elena turns from the dvd rack to shoot a glare at Kate. "We already went to two of your places. I'm actually kinda shocked you still have any money left."

Kate shrugs. "I have my ways."

Elena sighs and turns back to the dvds. "Do any of those ways involve dads wallet when he was taking a nap?"

"Whats so hard to believe about me having money? I'm responsible."

Elena picks up the dvd she had been looking at and turns to Kate. She points to the dvd. "Avengers cartoon. Although it does admittedly cost more than most, it still has over two and a half hours of entertainment. Thats the same length as say, Thor. This way I get a much cooler Loki story, and I save seven dollars. Plus this dvd is ten dollars cheaper here, at the mall, than Best Buy. That is called saving money. You on the other hand, would much rather buy your weight in clothes so you can impress others. Sure they look cute, but will they provide you with hours of entertainment? Didn't think so."

Kate pauses thoughtfully for a moment. "So are all those episodes about Loki?"

"No. But theres one about the dark elf."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "What is that about?"

"He steals the casket of ancient winters."

"The basket of old winters? Never heard of it."

"It was in Thor."

"Movie?"

"Yep."

Kate crosses her arms as best as she can while holding onto her shopping bags. "You're lying. I'd remember that."

"It was the box that revealed the true form of..."

"Speak english."

Elena narrows her eyes. "It was the glowing box that turned Loki blue."

Kate smiles. "See? When you stop talking like a nerd, you almost sound normal. Now, are you gonna pick a movie or what?"

...

Four and a half months ago

Elena excitedly bursts through the front door of her house, plastic bag in hand. Kate glances up from her phone at Elena as she walks in.

"Hey, what did you get?"

Elena smiles and rushes over to Kate. She sits down beside her and pulls out her latest finds. "I decided to give Marvel a shot. I grabbed..." Elena sets the first comic on the coffee table for Kate to see. "Thor #12. Its pretty recent and it has this cool story about time travel where Loki goes back to..."

"Great. Anything less nerdy?"

Elena sighs and sets down the next comic. "I got a few deadpools. The Corps ones. I love the idea of headpool and dogpool."

Kate puts her face in her hands. "You do realize I have no idea what any of that means."

Elena flips through her finds and sets another comic on the coffee table. "Batman. Joker has returned and..."

Kate picks up her earbuds and places them firmly in her ears. Elena trails off to herself. "You have left the building." Elena picks up her comics and retreats to her bedroom.

...

Present day

Kate hums to herself as she steps out of the bathroom, having just taken a shower. She dries her hair with a towel and begins to walk twords her dresser but something on her bed catches her eye. She approaches it hesitantly until she realizes its a new ipod. Kate dashes over and hops on the bed. She picks the ipod up and quickly checks the songs. Elated that most of her favorites are there, she looks over at the spot where she found it and sees a note. Kate picks it up and reads.

"To my awesome sister...sorry about all this mess...I'll get us home...Loki is a..." Kate snorts. "Whatever, sneaky snake." She skims the note before tossing it aside and returning her attention to her ipod.

...

Kate finds herself still listening to her ipod when her lunch arrives. The agent who delivers it raises an eyebrow at Kates newest toy before silently leaving the room.

Not ten minutes later theres a knock at her door. Kate huffs in annoyance as she gets out of bed and opens her door to reveal one Tony Stark. She pulls out one of her earbuds and crosses her arms.

"What?"

"I'll need to take that."

"No way. Elena gave it to me."

"This place is already paranoid about your sister. Look, herrs the deal. You let me check it out and you'll have it back in an hour in one piece."

"And if I don't?"

"Fury takes it and it never sees the light of day again. Its your call."

Kate purses her lips for a moment before pulling out her other earbud and handing Tony the ipod. "But it better not be dead."

"No promises." With that Tony turns and walks away from one very pissed off Kate.

...

"So, what do you guys want with my sister?" Kate continues to spin around in one of the chairs around the meeting table. She had managed to bump into Steve Rogers on her explorations of the facility and decided it was time for some answers.

"I haven't been told what the latest news is, but from what I've been told, your sister can use her powers to end all sorts of problems around the world. Hunger, famine, she could make enough supplies to solve all of lifes problems."

Kate stops spinning and thinks for a moment before answering. "But Elena can't really make stuff, just move it. If she saved the world from starvation, wouldn't that cause another world to die in its place? I mean, I may be wrong about this, but Elena did kinda explain this in her note."

"How can you be certain that this isn't another of Loki's tricks? Does your sister often give you expensive gifts for no reason?"

Kate looks down. "No. But you never know."

"My point exactly. Until we know for certain what the situation is, we can't make any rash decisions."


	14. Kate's new life

Kate struggles against the grasp on her wrist as she is all but dragged against her will.

"Please! Have mercy! I don't deserve this! I'm a good person, why do I have to be tortured like this?! I'll behave from now on, I swear! Just let me go!"

"I was wondering why Fury asked me to escort you, now I see why."

Kate continues to try and pull away. "I can't believe I thought you were cool! Come on Hawkeye, cut me some slack!"

"You do realize I have a name."

Kate rolls her eyes for a moment before she resumes her struggles. "Why do you have to be so sadistic?! Come on Hawkeye!"

"I'd prefer Agent Barton. You're overreacting."

"Says a secret agent!"

Barton sighs and stops walking to turn and face Kate. "High school isn't the end of the world. Believe me, I know."

"I left the real world right after graduation. I have wasted my summer tracking down an evil reindeer! Doesn't that warent a few months free?!"

"No."

"But it's already four weeks in. I'll never find a group now!"

Barton releases Kate and crosses his arms. "Would you rather face the embarrassment of being escorted to High school?"

Kate gets wide eyed in realization. "No."

"It's a hundred feet away. You can manage. But don't bother escaping. I'll find you."

Kate sighs dejectedly. "Fine."

"I'll meet you here at three o eight."

Kate walks past Barton in annoyance. "Whatever."

...

Kate spots a mostly empty table across the cafeteria and begins walking towards it, tray in hand. However, before she can reach it, a girl calls her over to another. Kate sighs and walks over to the full table.

The black haired girl who called her over is noticeably the only one who wants Kate anywhere near them. She me miles warmly at Kate and ignores the looks of disbelief from the other girls.

"You're the new girl, aren't you?"

Kate nods and the girl continues. "Where are you from?"

"Alabama."

The black haired girl opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by a blonde sitting beside her. "Why don't you sit your hick ass in the broke section where you belong?"

The other girls look at the blonde in disbelief as the black haired girl shoots her a glare. "Mindy, did I say you could speak?"

Mindy gulps and looks at the black haired girl with fear written across her face. "No Lacey. You didn't."

Lacey smiles in mock sweetness at Mindy. "Then why did you speak out of turn?"

"Because...I'm..."

"Undeserving of your place at this table. Leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself."

Mindy nods frantically and gathers her tray. "Yes Lacey."

Lacey watches Mindy scamper away before turning to Kate. "You sit with me from now on. Okay?"

Kate nods, slightly nervous before taking the now vacant seat beside Lacey. A crash a few feet away catches her attention where she finds one of the heels on Mindys shoes had broken off, and sent her falling into her tray of food. Mindy looks at her ruined dress in horror before dashing out of the cafeteria to clean herself off.

Lacey smiles reassuringly at Kate. "Don't worry. With a little work, you'll fit right in." Lacey gives Kate a brief look over. "Tomorrow, after school, we're going shopping."

...

Kate walks beside Lacey as the two weave through the crowded hallways. Lacey suddenly stops and grabs Kate by the arm so she stops walking as well. A second one of the boys from the football team shoves a smaller boy into the wall, right where Lacey and Kate would have been standing. Kate raises an eyebrow as they walk around them.

Lacey elaborates. "I moved here three weeks ago. How could I take control in three days without noticing patterns? School is easy. Everyone can be predicted. Therefore, everyone can be controlled. And thus..."

Lacey motions for Kate to finish. "You can take control of high school."

"Precisely." Lacey glances at Kate for a moment before adding. "If you wore your hair to the side, the boys would be following you like a pack of starving animals."

...

The peppy redhead watches as another girl tries out for the cheerleading team. "Good. Almost. Okay. Next!"

The girl trying out frowns dejectedly before exiting the gym. Kate gulps nervously before walking over to the redheaded cheer captain. The girl smiles warmly and looks at her clipboard. "Kate Johnstan?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Give me your best."

Kate smiles before going through the routine almost flawlessly. Only stumbling slightly on a cartwheel. Once finished, the redhead nods. "Good. The results will be up on Monday."

"Thanks." Kate picks up her water bottle before exiting the gym.

...

"Why do I have to be escorted AWAY from school? It's not like I'm suddenly going to skip town or anything. Hell, I don't even read comics, so how would I get more than a block away?"

"Are you going to let me follow orders or does Fury have to send Agent Coleson from now on?"

Kate sighs as she continues walking beside Barton. "You know, for a group of badass agents, you sure have a talent for sucking the fun out of everything." After a few minutes of silence Kate speaks up. "Any word on my sister?"

"Not since her gift. The longer she avoids contact, the more of a threat she becomes."

Kate rolls her eyes as they finally reach the hidden car. "You guys need to get it through your thick skulls that we aren't supervillains or anything. We're just kids! We like tv and have crushes and would rather fantisize about Tate than save the world. We aren't bad, we just don't need to be involved."

...

A/N: I'm back! Sort of. I'm hoping that I will stay out of the hospital for another week. I haven't had to go yet but I've been going downhill. On the upside, Thursday is my big birthday! I just got my big present, my first iPhone! So, sorry for the bad spellcheck. It's been so annoying to write this chapter.

What did you guys think about Kate's first day of school?

Next chapter... More Kate.


	15. Sisters reunited-sort of

Kate sighs as she glances across her room at her pile of homework. After a moment of deliberation she gets out of bed and walks over to the desk across the room. She sits down and picks up her worksheet. She examines the questions for a minute before she tosses the paper down, frustrated.

"Who the hell can read this stuff all in one night?!"

"I did. Plus you had Friday night and Saturday."

Kate freezes in her seat before turning around to face her intruder. Kate pushes herself her seat and dashes across the room to her sister, fists chenching in annoyance. She stops in front of Elena and shoots her a look that could kill. Elena smiles excitedly nonetheless.

"Kate! I've seen so much! I found the girl from bioshock, her names Elizabeth. She showed me so much! Plus a few other people, of corse."

Kate smiles mockingly. "That's nice. While you were hanging out with video game characters, I've been stuck here. You could at least take me with you, you know?!"

Elena frowns. "No, I can't. Didn't you read my note?"

"I skimmed it."

"Well, if you had read it, you'd know that because of the magic bond between you and Loki, if either of you left the dimension, you'd be ripped apart."

Kate crosses her arms. "If you care so much about me, then why did you take me hopping when it was killing me?!"

Elena tsks and facepalms. "Let me guess, that's what Loki said."

Kates expression wavers slightly. "Maybe."

"The dude has casually had conversations with the devil. He has brought down, helped build back up, then down again his home world. He literally has the word lies in his title. Why would you believe anything he says?"

Kate opens her mouth to speak but stops herself. After a moment she replies. "I was never in danger. But now I am?"

"You bet."

Kate slams her fist against a nearby dresser. "I'm gonna kick his magic green frosty...!"

Elena rests a hand on Kate's shoulder. "And do what? I'm glad he hasn't pulled anything yet. If he got bored and decided to pay you a visit..."

Kate crosses her arms and huffs. "You can't stay long. Shield only wants to use you."

Elena nods solemnly. "I'll find a place to stay. But I think I'll stay in this dimension for a while."

Kate purses her lips in annoyance. "Why can't you just find pyramid dude and lock him in a room with that evil green...?

Elena let's out a small chuckle. "You do know who you're talking about, right? Loki. The god of miles and mischief. The man who has not only destroyed, but rebuilt his home world on multiple occasions. The guy who looks out at a beautiful city rebuilt post war, smiles, takes a deep breath and says, 'this place could use a little chaos. I'll start the apocalypse.' We are still talking about the same guy?"

"Oh. He did all that?"

"Says the girl who practically handed the guy her soul on a silver platter."

"Why can't you just take away his magic?"

"I would, but you'd be..."

"What?!"

"...Dead."

Kate throws up her hands in exasperation. "Did you learn anything useful?!"

Elena rubs the back of her neck. "That has to do with you, no. But I learned vampires make out better than ghosts and supervillians."

Kate looks at her sister dumbfounded. "Really?"

"And Damon gives the greatest back rubs."

Kate cracks a small smile. "You are unbelievable. You know that?"

Elena walks over and pulls Kate into a hug. "But I can still make you smile when you start panicking."

...

A/N: I'm alive! Hospitalized, but getting better. Short version: small surgery became big surgery and now my neck is screwed up. I'm ok and will hopefully get home soon. Sorry for the short chapter, but I like it and I hope you do too. These updates may be delayed but I still have a brain full of good ideas. Next chapter I'm not sure what will happen, but I will try to get it written as soon as possible. Also, that fact about Damon from the vampire diaries is true (from the books). Well, love you guys and thank you for all your love and support. See you soon. :)


	16. High school is awesome, or is it?

"And last but not least, our new student, Katelyn will give her report on Lord of the Flies."

Kate swallows the lump in her throat before standing from her desk with her unwritten report in her hands. By the time she reaches the front of the class, the teacher is waiting anxiously.

"Well, you see the thing is..."

The teacher holds out her hand. "Just hand it over and take the eighty."

Kate looks down at her report and gasps upon the sight of a finished report in her handwriting. With much confusion Kate hands over the finished report before returning to her desk. By the time the bell rings, Kate has proceeded to questioning her own sanity.

She was so confident that her assignment was blank, unreasearched, and unfinished. Hell, she barely read the first chapter on the way to class. So how did it suddenly get finished? Kate moves numbly through the lunch line and almost forgets about Lacey saving her a seat.

Kate sits beside one very happy Lacey and begins to pick at her lunch. If it weren't for Lacey nudging Kate, Kate would have sat in silence the entire time.

"Someone's trying a new diet."

Kate looks up at Lacey, who has cleaned her tray in just minutes. "How on earth are you still thin?"

Lacey smirks and begins eyeing Kate's uneaten lunch. "You know I've got a big appetite."

"Yeah, but you're looking like a starving woman today. What's the deal? Do you binge and purge or something?"

Lacey simply shakes her head. "My weight doesn't show."

"So...freaky good metabolism?"

"If that's what you want to call it, fine."

"Well, you look great. You can't weigh more than one ten."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Kate raises an eyebrow but holds her tongue. "Okay."

The bell rings and Kate hurriedly stands from her seat while Lacey remains in hers. "See you after school."

Kate begins to walk away but Lacey calls to her in an almost bored tone of voice. "Results from try outs will be posted later."

...

The last remains of the final bell have barely rung before the hallways are flooded with students. Kate reaches the paper with the results from cheerleading tryouts only to find Lacey already waiting leisurely by the wall. Kate skims the paper and raises an eyebrow.

"Mary and Sarah didn't make it? They're much better than me."

Lacey shrugs. "You didn't hear? Mary was in a family car accident yesterday."

A chill rolls down Kate's spine before she asks the inevitable. "And Sarah?"

"Suicide on saturday."

Kate almost chokes on the shocking news. Not because of the news itself as much as how Lacey seemed bored with the news rather that sad or upset.

"Are you alright? Aren't you excited? You barely made the team."

Kate forces a small smile and a nod. "Yeah, looks like you made it too.

"I know. I figure that since you enjoy it, so may I."

Kate relaxes slightly. "It's a fun sport, did I ever tell you that I'm double jointed."

"You don't say."

"Yeah, it's genetic or something. My sister can actually pop her left hip in and out whenever she feels like it." Kate grows tense again upon sight of the sheet on the wall. "I hope she's okay."

Lacey shakes her head. "She won't be."

...

Kate drops her ten pound backpack on the table in the meeting room at Shield.

"Well, it's official. I have bad taste in friends."

Tony Stark comes walking in. He grabs an apple from the bowl on the table.

"How's high school?"

"The popular girl I hang out with is evil. Actually a witch I think."

Stark nods. "So it's the same."

"No. Not high school drama. I mean Lacey is causing weird stuff to happen. She's a witch. Only explanation."

"You can't be serious. We're already looking for your sister before she destroys...well, reality. She scrambled my new security system FYI. Now your going to send us on a witch hunt?"

Kate nods. "Yeah, pretty much. Will you help?"

"As soon as you find reindeer games, I'll be right on it."

Kate narrows her eyes at Stark. "The avengers seemed more American spirited in the movie."

Stark looks at Kate half seriously. "Hey, Fury said no 'other world' talk."

Kate smirks. "That only applies to you, mr super diva. And this world is much bigger."

...

"It does exist!"

Elena crosses her legs and leans back on Kate's bed. "Friends with benefits isn't real. It comes from the magical world of sparkling vampires and traveling pants."

Kate turns to face her sister from across the room. "Wouldn't those places exist now?"

"Technically yes..."

"And if romantic comedies exist, why can't friends with benefits?"

Elena begins to answer but quickly changes her mind. "We are off subject. I've looked up that girl, Lacey? She doesn't exist."

"Knew it. She is a witch!"

Elena rubs the back of her neck. "Well...I don't know about that. All I know is that she's bad news."

"Can't you use magic or..."

"I tried! Whatever she is, she can cover her tracks better than me. Just be careful until I know for sure."

"I'm always careful."

Elena gives Kate a look and Kate sighs in annoyance.

"I'll try not to get involved. How does that sound?"

"Better."

...

Mandy Lockert hops down into the waiting arms of her fellow teammates below. They catch her with ease and let her down gently. The crowd produces a few bored claps and Mandy exaggerates a smile towards the audience of her classmates.

"Come on, you have more school spirit than that!"

She receives a few bored cheers and a stream of comments pertaining to her outfit. Mandy presses her lips together in annoyance before she skips over to the remaining teammates sitting on the bleachers. She rests her hands on her hips once she's out of sight from the pep ralley crowd.

"We need fresh blood to get them pumped. Kate, you're in. You're topping pyramid three. Lacey gets first top."

Lacey crosses her arms. "I don't top..."

Mandy rolls her eyes. "I'm not putting fresh blood on pyramid one. You don't like it, there's the door."

Lacey stands calmly and walks over to Mandy. She smiles sweetly and whispers something in Mandy's ear. A minute later Mandy smiles happily. "Sounds great. Are you sure?"

"It's fine. Kate trusts me more anyway."

Before Kate can ask, she is being led by Lacey. Lacey quickly explains. "I'll catch you. Don't worry, you trust me, right?"

Kate gulps before letting out a weak. "Yeah, of corse I do."

Lacey comes to a stop in front of the crowd and takes her position. She notes Kate's nervous expression and let's out a small laugh. "Don't panic, if I wanted to hurt you, I'd find a simplier way to do it, something more intimate than a five foot fall in front of your peers."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Our peers."

"That's what I said."

"But..."

Kate is cut off by Mandy staring the routine. Kate avoids eye contact with Lacey throughout the routine, confident that although currently safe, she knows Lacey wouldn't hesitate to harm her.

...

A/N: My muse has returned with some of my health!

Next time... We need to deal with Lacey (even though Kate really doesn't want to)


	17. We need to deal with Lacey

Kate takes a deep breath to calm her nerves as she approaches Lacey in the near empty hallway.

"Lacey, can we talk?"

Lacey raises an eyebrow. "I assume you mean in private. Yes. The gym is empty at this hour, we can speak unheard words there."

Kate nods. "Sounds good. Lets go."

Lacey's expression turns serious as she leads the two of them through the crowded hallway, to the empty gym.

Lacey holds the large metal door open for Kate before following her inside. Kate anxiously bites her bottom lip as Lacey casually strides towards her. Lacey stops a few feet away from Kate and clasps her hands behind her back.

"You know. I'm astounded your small mind was able to notice the obvious."

Kate gulps before she speaks up. "Why high school? This has to be the bottom of the barrel for you."

Lacey smirks. "As simple minded as this establishment is, I have found some forms of entertainment within. You have been somewhat amusing. Such false strength and bravery, the moment you are among your peers, your foolish stature crumbles."

Kate relaxes slightly. "All this because...I'm fun?"

"Far from my preference of mortal entertainment, but you have sufficed."

"Okay, I get being popular has to do with your all mighty ego, but why a girl?"

"Upon my studies of young midgardians, the females of your kind have tendacy to think above their..."

"Hormones? Yeah I see what you mean."

"My advanced mind is less noticeable when I'm among the wiser of your kind."

Kate thinks Lacey's words over before responding. "I guess I should take that as a compliment."

Lacey smiles in a slightly menacing fashion. "Indeed. Midgardians are typically below my lowest standards of creatures of existence."

Kate relaxes. "Thank you."

Lacey chuckles. "You believe I speak well of you, a pathetic lying mortal? This is why you are worthy of my time."

Kate frowns. "Then who...?"

"Your sister is far more preferable company. She has yet to lie on more than one occasion. Unlike you, she was wise enough to treat me with proper knowledge and respect."

Kate lets out a small laugh, earning a glare from Lacey. "Figures. The only human you can stand talking to is the one who bows to you."

"Your sister has yet to kneel. The notion is without point upon knowledge of her superior abilities in comparison to mine."

Kate smirks and crosses her arms. "Did the great Loki just admit that he was weaker than someone? A human no less?"

"Your sister may have been birthed a human, but you are truely foolish if you still believe her to be your equal. Her abilities are beyond your weak imagination. She lost her midgardian morality quite some time ago."

Kate's face drops slightly. "You're lying. Elena's still a human."

Lacey smiles sinisterly and slowly approaches Kate. "Believe what you will. But I must advise you to listen to my words, for I speak the truth of your sister. Although she may be unaware, the moment the power chose her as a vessel, her genetic structure began to change. Within days of being in my presence, she lost what remained."

"That's a lie. I don't have to listen to you anymore."

Lacey begins to circle Kate. "Do you honestly believe I would teach magic to a mortal? She learned at a speed even I envy to a degree."

Kate glares at Lacey. "If we're going to be talking about Elena like this, can you drop the teenage girl act? It's kinda weird."

"The illusion I present hides my presence from your dear sister."

"Why do you care?! I'm just going to blow your cover anyway."

"I'm aware you wish to do so."

"I sense a but coming."

Lacey stops and faces Kate with a serious expression on her face.

"As your king, I order you to remain silent. You will not discuss my identity with any being you come across unless I order otherwise."

Kate rests her hands on her hips. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I gave you a direct order, your first I believe."

"And...?"

"If you wish to face the consequences..."

Kate smirks. "Don't care. Elena will get to you long before you get to me."

Kate quickly pulls her phone from her pocket and pulls up her contacts, ignoring Lacey's smile of amusement. Kate pushes the call button and is instantly met by a crippling pain in her chest.

She falls to her knees, screaming in agony and grasping her chest. Lacey looks down at Kate.

"You know how to stop this."

Kate grabs her phone and frantically pushes the end button. As the call ends, the pain slowly dissipates. Kate gasps in large breaths of air as the pain fades. She lays on her back as she returns to her pain free state and smiles in relief.

Lacey looms over her. "You have sworn loyalty to me on your soul. Any notion of freedom you previously held, no longer exists. Your mind and mouth are only free because I allow it. I must advise against disobeying your king any further. I trust that I need not mention why?"

"I get the idea. It sucks, but I get it."

Lacey smiles warmly. "Excellent. Now, I want you to continue as though this conversation hasn't taken place. Tell your sister that you had no intention of calling her, then you will leave with me. You will eat with me at midday, and meet me upon completion of your daily studies. If your grim mood is questioned, you will lie, you will tell a tale of missing your home in the southern nation."

"You mean Alabama?"

Lacey narrows her eyes. "From this moment on, all corrections towards me will cease. You will treat me with proper respect. For now I will not ask any more of you, but upon my rule as king, you will kneel and become my loyal servant. Can you understand what I have ordered you?"

Kate grinds her teeth. "Yes...sir."

Lacey smiles. "Is that so difficult? Although you should know in the future I will prefer to be addressed as your king, not as a common man of importance."

Kate let's out a small laugh at how sudden the conversation had shifted from her favor. "And to think, I used to have a crush on you..."

Lacey smirks. "You are telling a half truth."

Kate rolls her eyes and huffs. "Fine. For some strange reason, I still find you kinda hot. But defiantly not when you look like a girl."

"I believe it was your sister who told of my followers in your dimension. Are you not one of them?"

"Technically, yes. But I'm not home and you don't exist there. Besides, they aren't followers, just fans. And why did Elena tell you that?"

"Cohersion. Now do as you've been told."

...

"What the hell Kate?! You call me screaming and tell it off as a play?! Via text no less?! Explain, now."

Kate gulps before answering her very pissed off older sister. "Sorry, I just butt dialed you."

"And..."

"That's it!"

Elena looks Kate over with her arms crossed. "You suck at lying. I tried to check in on you, but something was keeping me out. I'm betting it was your little witchy friend, but you're still hiding something."

"How can you call me a liar?! You're freaking me out. I mean, what do you expect when you randomly pop into my room and say I'm lying?! I'm not a little sneaky snake like you, I hate lying almost as much as I hate pain."

Elena relaxes slightly. "Sorry if I'm wrong. I just worry about you sometimes."

Kate rolls her eyes. "I'm not a little kid, I can handle my own life, thank you very much."

Elena looks at Kate sadly. "You're right. I'll try to give you some space."

"Thanks. It's about damn time. So unless you're gonna poof up something to drink..."

Elena sighs in annoyance. "You really shouldn't drink."

"Just because you're boring, doesn't mean I have to be too."

"I'll see you later Kate, be careful."

Elena vanishes from the room and not a minute later, Kate hears angry pounding on her bedroom door. She answers it to find one very angry Tony Stark.

"If she breaks my security software one more time..."

"You'll throw on your suit and have a hissy fit. I know, I know."

"I am not a broken record!"

"I just told her to visit less."

"That's a start."

Kate smiles and leans against the door frame. "You wouldn't happen to know...?"

"I'll be having lobster in Tampa, you get meatloaf."

Kate frowns. "Please take me with you! I'm sick of prison food."

"It's what Furys agents eat."

"No wonder they look like models! That crap is the single worst..."

Stark smirks. "Tell you what, because you told teenage savior to back off, and you haven't told anyone about your sisters constant visits, I might grab you some shrimp."

Kate smiles. "So covering your ass gets me food? Fine with me. But why don't you tell anyone about Elena?"

"I still don't trust these shady government agencies."

"Dito."

...

Kate wakes later that night by the enticing aroma of seafood. She fights sleep as she approaches the aroma drifting from a to go box on her dresser. She opens it and smiles excitedly at the sight of shrimp tacos. Kate takes a bite and moans happily. "So worth covering his ass."

Before Kate finishes her dinner, she notices a note taped to the outside of the box. She picks it up and skims it. "Thanks...make sure...sis owes me a new..."

Kate shrugs and crumbles up the note.

...

A/N: another chapter? So soon? You bet! I'm feeling better than I have all summer!

Next time...oh crap, Kate is screwed. Also, is Halloween approaching already?...


	18. The calm of Halloween morning

"Um, Tony?"

Stark turns to face Kate in the meeting room. "The one and only."

"I suck at algebra and Elena usually helps me..."

"So in other words...?"

"She does my math homework."

"And...?"

"Can you do my algebra for me? I'd ask hulk but he makes me nervous."

Stark looks at Kate thoughtfully. "Do your homework for nothing? As tempting as it sounds..."

"What if I made your job a hell of a lot easier?"

"Why didn't you start with that?"

Kate opens her mouth to speak but feels warning signals flashing through her brain. She quickly closes her mouth. Stark raises an eyebrow.

"You want to blow a big secret but...you can't say it, can you?"

"Correct."

Stark nods and walks around the table in the meeting room. He picks up a pen and notepad and tosses it to Kate.

"So this secret, were you sworn against writing it down?"

Kate smiles in realization. "You're right!" She snatches the pen and quickly scribbles down a message before tossing the notepad to Stark. He looks down and raises an eyebrow.

"This secret is about reindeer games, right?

Kate gulps. "I can't say. Why do you ask?"

Stark holds up the notepad. "Because your 'secret' reeks of him." Kate gasps upon sight of the suddenly blank notepad.

The words spilled from Kate's mouth. "You can't tell, Fury will call me a traitor and lock me away!"

"If reindeer games doesn't get you first."

"Exactly!"

Stark looks at Kate for a moment. "Do you know where he is? Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Kate blinks once and Stark smirks. "Is he in the city? Same deal."

Kate blinks once more. Stark continues. "Is he in disguise?"

Kate gives a long blink and Stark nods. "I'm grabbing lunch, this will take a while."

...

With a yawn, Kate stands from her seat. Stark raises an eyebrow. "Where do you think you're going?"

"It's after one. I have school tomorrow and algebra to fake. We can go again tomorrow."

"You mean tonight."

"Not to mention Loki to deal with..."

Stark jerks his head up. "He's at your school, isn't he?"

Kate nods softly. "He'll be pissed if he has any idea..."

"He won't ask, he's a smug bastard. Won't question you because he thinks he kept you silent."

Kate smiles weakly. "I'm getting some sleep. I suggest you do the same."

...

"I love Halloween! The costumes, the freedom to express yourself, the mystique, and best of all, the food! Today only comes third to Christmas and my birthday! So what the hell do you mean you forgot?! Kate, it's bad enough I always out dress you."

Kate rolls her eyes in response to Elena's ranting. "Out of bizarre curiousity, what are you going as?"

Elena smiles excitedly and changes her clothes into her costume. Kate raises an eyebrow. Elena motions to her outfit. "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. Are you going for sexy or...?"

Elena frowns. "It's girl version of the riddler."

Kate looks at her sister in confusion. "Why do you want to go as the guy who tried to kill us?"

The grin of excitement returns to Elena's face. "I'm still a fan of the character. Plus once you get past the whole trying to kill us thing, it wasn't so bad. Come on, I worked hard on this outfit. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sew hundreds of question marks onto a conservative green dress? Or how hard this stupid green and purple makeup was to put on? Plus this glitter gets everywhere!"

"It's just eye glitter."

Elena crosses her arms. "That leaves a trail worse than Hansel and Grettel. It's annoying. Well, it looks like I'll have to whip up something for you before your school starts...fifteen minutes then. Easy. How about a costume that screams sexy but even more badass?"

Kate shrugs. "As long as I look cool."

Elena smiles and not a moment later Kate's entire outfit changes to a blue striped dress with a mock glass bottle attached to a ribbon headband. Several burn marks cover the dress. Kate looks herself over.

"I give up, what am I?"

"Cool, post apocalyptic Alice from Alice in Wonderland."

Kate nods. "Thanks. See you later?"

Elena smiles warmly. "Who else will I swap candy with? Besides, we have a Burton marathon to watch."

Kate returns the smile. "So which ones this year?"

"Only this finest selection. For our first course, we begin with a lighthearted Nightmare classic. For our main event, we laugh along with the un child friendly ghost with the most himself. And last but certainly not least, this years super special desert course/movie...the suprisingly creepy Coraline!"

Kate raises an eyebrow. "No nasty surprises this year?"

"I'll watch Halloween, like I always do, just while you're at school."

Kate catches Elena off guard with a hug. "Thank you. It's nice to feel normal for once, you know?"

"Yeah. I know how you feel."

...

Kate hums to herself later that day at school by her locker. She has a fresh pep in her step upon anticipation of a night of long awaited normality. None of the other costumed students pay her any mind, to focused on their own plans for the evening.

As Kate turns to walk to her next class, only to bump into the all too familiar Lacey. She gulps, her mood instantly destroyed.

"What do you want?"

Lacey smirks. "Am I not allowed to spend time between class with my...friend?"

Kate crosses her arms. "I'm not your friend. Especially not after yesterday."

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, or have my instructions slipped your mind?"

Kate responds through gritted teeth. "I remember just fine."

"Excellent." Lacey frowns at Kate's outfit. "What is that rag you are wearing? What everyone wears on this day?"

Kate smirks. "You really have no idea, do you? Mr earth expert doesn't know what Halloween is? This is too good to be true."

"What is this ween of hallow you speak of?!"

"Like bras and football, it's an earth thing. Why don't you figure it out yourself?"

Lacey glares at Kate. "I order you to explain this day, quickly!"

Kate feels a nagging sensation in the back of her head. She struggles to remain silent but is unable. "Halloween, the last day of October is celebrated by dressing up as monsters, or other fictional figures and eating as much candy as you want. Some kids go trick or treating but I'm too old now so I just watch movies and eat candy. But some kids like to prank each other and freak each other out. Like rubber snakes and stuff. I'm not sure about other countries but its been an American tradition for several decades."

Kate gasps and gives Lacey a death glare. Lacey ponders what Kate just said and smiles a few moments later. "I see, is this a celebration for those of youth?"

Kate quickly feels the words spill from her mouth. " Anyone, but mostly kids and young adults... What the hell was that?!"

"It seems your soul oath has begun. I'm surprised it didn't start yesterday. It causes all defiance to cease immediately. If you do not act willingly, it forces you to follow my every command. This Halloween fascinates me. I shall look into this day and its celebrations. Tell me, what is common attire for a mortal of your age?"

Kate shrugs, still fuming. "I'm not big on costumes. Last year Elena was...a jester. The year before she was a witch, that's always popular with girls. A few times she was a vampress, mostly because dad refused to buy a new costume every year. It's about being creative and having fun. Like today, I'm a story book character only darker."

...

A/N: getting a little better each day, did I mention that I'm home again? That means more inspiration and more frequent updates! So new rule, anytime I write a new chapter, I'll upload one too! Oh and by the way, look out for the next chapter, it's a big one...

Next time...Loki + Halloween= nothing good...


	19. Halloween

**A/N: Warning, this chapter is pretty dark. Normally I wouldn't give a warning, but this IS a teen rated fanfic. So with this in mind, onto the story!**

...

Elena passes her younger sister the bowl of over salted popcorn before returning her gaze to the flat screen across the room. Kate takes a handful and sighs contently.

"Your place is awesome."

Elena smiles slightly. "Yeah well, don't get used to the tv. It's going back first thing tomorrow."

"Whatever. It's not my place."

"I just pieced it together from bits and pieces taken from twenty seven universes. No one will miss them, and I get a place to call home."

Kate turns to her sister. "How long did it take?"

"Five."

"Days? That's fast."

Elena smirks. "Seconds. Five seconds."

Kate stares at Elena in disbelief. "Damn. When did you get so good with the remote?"

"Please call it a bracelet. It hasn't been a remote for a looong time."

"Okay..." Kate hesitantly asks. "You aren't gonna let all that power go to your head, right?"

Elena frowns, slightly annoyed. "Don't you think I have better control than that?"

"Of corse I do, you're the most calm person I've ever met. It's just..."

Elena turns towards Kate and narrows her eyes. "What?"

Kate gulps. "You were trained by the god of evil. How do you know you didn't pick up any...bad habits?"

"I haven't changed. I'm completely zen, why are you suddenly questioning me?"

"I'm not!"

"I've got a lot on my shoulders right now so excuse me for not being happy go lucky all the time!"

"You need better control of your emotions."

"What makes you think I don't have complete control now?!"

"Because you're flipping out over nothing."

Elena's face drops in realization. "I'm sorry."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "How long has this been going on?"

"It's not...just every now...it's been getting worse...I'm so stressed lately..."

Kate pulls Elena into a comforting hug, which Elena returns automatically. Elena takes a shaky breath and adds. "Maybe I should find a something to channel my powers on..."

Kate relaxes slightly. "Like a mini vacation? You deserve it."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"Thanks Kate, you have no idea how much stress..." Elena pulls away from the hug and gets wide eyed in alarm.

Kate, picking up the change of mood hesitantly asks. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. But something bad is going on somewhere close."

"How do you know?"

"Its magic."

Kate gulps. "How do you know?"

Elena doesn't look at her sister as she replies. "Normally...I can see things...anything I want...in my brain. But this magic...it's so strong...it's blocking me. But it's so close...I can smell it."

"Smell?"

"All magic gives off a particular scent. Especially in magical beings. This scent..."

"Yes...?"

"It's familiar...it's dark magic."

Kate looks at Elena in confusion. "What does that smell like?"

Elena scrunches her nose. "Blood and earth. But wait...I smell something else."

"What?!"

"Burning buildings... car accidents...death...madness...death...death!"

Kate pales and chooses to remain silent. Elena's expression turns from horror to anger. "I know that scent. It's chaos. What the hell is Loki up to?!"

Kate shrugs, hiding her dreaded realization. "Maybe he decided to celebrate Halloween?"

"He doesn't know about earth holidays. What idiot would tell him about a holiday devoted to mischief and pranks?"

Kate sinks into the couch. "Beats me."

Elena stands from her seat. "I need to stop him. If its this potent of a scent...he might drive New York into complete destruction."

"What's wrong with a few pranks?"

"Children nearly get run over trick or treating, college kids being overly drunk and reckless, drivers more careless on the road, insane parties where accidents are common. And that's without his influence. How long do you honestly think he can hold back with all that temptation?"

Kate pales before standing from her seat. "Take me with you. I can distract him while you take him down."

"No way! You'll be killed..."

"Didn't he agree not to hurt me? Besides, you're much more powerful than he could ever hope to be. Please? I feel strangely responsible for this mess."

Elena sighs in defeat. "Fine...but if at any point you get hurt..."

"You can send me back here, right?"

Elena smiles weakly. "Right."

...

Kate smiles in childlike wonder. "What is this amazing place?"

Elena raises an eyebrow. "A sorority party. What's the big deal, it's like a high school party only more booze and pink."

"I know. It's awesome!"

"Have you even been to a high school party?"

"After two months of high school? No way. I'm just a freshman."

"Maybe having you here isn't such a good idea..."

Kate relaxes. "I'll be good."

"You better be...why would Loki be here?"

"He's nuts. Why does he do anything? He feels like it."

"True. But in the comics, I've never taken him as the...type."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "What type?"

"Well...he was always one of the less...physical asgardians."

Kate smirks. "Don't make your head explode. I know what sex is."

Elena's face fills with alarm. "How?! When?!"

Kate smiles an overly exaggerated smile and turns to her older sister. She rubs her hands together. "Well, there's this wonderful place called the Internet. And it just so happens that dad never put up child blocks...it was only a matter of time really."

Elena relaxes. "Of corse. Sorry. You are fourteen. I just...I forget how old you are sometimes."

Kate shrugs. "It's cool."

Elena smiles. "Well, lets find mischief before this conversation gets too awkward because I will NOT have this talk with my sister...no offense."

"I feel the same way."

...

With a drink in hand that she snatched when her sister wasn't looking, Kate looks down from the top of the stairs at the party below. She paces across the small balcony beside the stairs. Kate takes another sip of her drink and notes a tipsy couple make their way up the stairs and into one of the rooms down the hall.

"Where the hell are you, you frosty bastard?!"

"If you wanted to join in on the festivities, you simply had to ask."

Kate spins around to find a somewhat older looking Lacey in a long green dress with a metal snake around her right arm, her hands folded behind her back in a relaxed pose. Kate feins bravery as she leans back against the balcony railing. "Sorry, but it's kinda hard to find you."

Lacey grins. "If you had asked to join me on this night, I would have heard."

"Bull. You may be magic but..."

Lacey leans in by Kate's ear. "Pathetic mortal. I am a god, if you had asked for my presence, I would have heard your words with the ease you have as we speak now."

Kate downs the rest of her drink before answering. "You know what Loki? I don't give a damn about you, chaos, or our blood...soul...? Whatever the hell it's called! You're just a cocky brat who has some 'daddy' issues and takes it out on everyone you meet. I hope one day you turn into pappa smurf forever and spend the rest of your life as a nut job in a cave somewhere! You've made my life a living hell and I want you out of it fore..."

Her tirade is cut off by the railing behind her suddenly vanishing. Kate lets out a blood curtling scream as she stumbles for only a moment before she falls backwards, off the balcony.

...

Elena bites her bottom lip as she searches the party from outside the sorority house. She sighs impatiently.

"I know you're around here somewhere..."

Elena smells the air and narrows her eyes. "Stupid booze... I know you're out here, I smelt it a minute ago..."

Across the yard, a man talking with his friend sets his drink down in favor of picking up a nearby axe on the ground. He then begins to playfully chase his friend. Elena spots the two, silently curses, and upon realization of the party goers surrounding her, realizes she can't teleport without drawing unwanted attention. She instead quickly weaves through the massive crowd, towards the two guys running around the yard.

"Knew you were around here somewhere..."

A girl vomits not two feet in front of Elena, and Elena simply pushes her aside in order to continue moving.

...

Falling. Seconds feel like hours. The entire room seems to be moving in slow motion. Kate recalls hearing that most, in the face of death, see their entire lives flash before their eyes. However, all Kate can focus on is the snack table, particularly the ice sculpture as she falls closer and closer. At a last thought, Kate squeezes her eyes shut the moment before she is impaled by the large ice sculpture at the head of the snack table.

Her eyes snap open and she manages a few coughs of the blood quickly filling her mouth. It is only twenty three seconds upon impact when the massive blood loss and severed arteries result in her final breath. The final image she sees is the distant grinning face of Loki to the sounds of screaming party goers.

...

Elena finally manages to catch the two guys, just moments before one 'playfully' chopped off the others head. The two friends are visibly shaken upon this revelation. After an annoyed safety lecture from Elena, they throw out their drinks in favor of heading back inside.

Elena pauses for a moment to catch her breath when the sounds of screams reach her.

She feels the blood drain from her face. "Kate..."

A second later, Elena is violently pushing her way through the crowd, who have also decided to move toward the screams. Elena roughly elbows a girl in the ribs as tears spill from her eyes. The only reason she doesn't simply teleport is the growing sense of dread upon anticipation of what she might see once inside.

Moments before she can gain entrance to the house, the screams stop for the most part but she catches the hundreds of panic stricken faces. Elena finally gains entrance to the house.

"KATELYN!"

She turns her tear stricken face in the direction of an all to familiar chuckle. With anger and determination coursing through her veins, Elena dashes to the god of lies and mischief. Her bracelet burning an angry blue. Without a word she punches him square in the face.

...

Next time...Halloween part 2...


	20. Halloween part 2

Loki is unaffected by the strike. He simply looks down upon Elena, with her tear stained cheeks and a glare that could kill. Elena's mind raced with how she could kill the god without dying in the process. Loki's smug smile never falters even as Elena glares at him with pure, unadulterated hate. Elena ignores the significant height difference in favor of grabbing Loki by what she could grasp of his armor.

She raises her free hand, the bracelet barely flickering, not dissimilar to a fire, with the amount of hatred pulsing from Elena. Loki merely raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"Do you truely believe I am any more solid then that of the cloth you wear?"

More tears pour from Elena's eyes. "I don't give a damn if you're real or just a clone, I will kill you."

"Then it seems your intentions will be delayed. What a pity. Tell, do you bask in the hatred? Do you feel the fire as you allow the power to corse in your blood? I sense it even without contact with your weak mortal flesh."

"If you thought you were a monster before...just wait until I get ahold of you."

"Now you know the loss of everything that has become familiar. You no longer have family, your home will never truely be, you will suffer as I have."

"Do you think this is a game?! I could blast you into countless amount of blood cell sized pieces! I have nothing to lose anymore you heartless bastard."

"Mischief is never as it seems."

In the distance Elena hears a sorority girl gasp to what appears to be her boyfriend. "I hate snakes."

Her boyfriend nods. "Everybody does."

...

Five minutes ago...

The screams of pure terror bring her back to reality. She instantly darts away from the balcony railing in favor of having her back to Lacey. Lacey smiles in amusement and watches with growing excitement.

Kate gasps for air, panic shaking her body as the screams below intensify. She turns to Lacey, but is so fear stricken she is unable to form words. Lacey smirks.

"Did you enjoy? It seems you are rather careless at times."

Kate looks around frantically in confusion and Lacey laughs. "Do not tell me that you have not seen an illusion before tonight?"

Kate nods, still wide eyed. Lacey grins in excitement. "Then it is a night you will not soon forget, am I correct?"

Kate nods once more, still in a state of shock. Lacey wraps her arms tightly around Kate and leans by her ear. "I must advise you do not attempt escape if you value your short life."

Kate looks at Lacey and grabs her arms as tightly as possible. Not five seconds later the two vanish together.

...

One minute before that...

Gwen swings her body to the music as it blasts from the dozens of speakers around her sorority house. As her recent boyfriend moves his hands to her hips, she moves closer to him.

"I'm having a great time!"

Her boyfriend struggles to hear over the music. "What?!"

"I said I'm having a...!"

Gwen is cut of by a blood curtling scream. She ignores the girl, however this only works for a moment before the girl is joined by half the room. Gwen looks around the room in alarm as more and more party goers begin to panic and scream. Only five seconds have passed before she notices the snakes. Not two, not three...

But hundreds upon hundreds, if not thousands of snakes decorate the room. They are everywhere. Ceiling, floor, on the food, in the drinks, several have fallen onto many of the girls in the room, causing the initial screams. At every turn more seemed to appear.

Those in the back of the room frantically tried to get the door open, but were unable. With every moment the panic would rise. It certainly didn't help when a few party goers realized that snakes have fangs, and these snakes were not friendly.

But what shocked the party goers even more was after only a few minutes of pure panic, confusion, and terror, the snakes vanished. Every single snake. In the blink of an eye they were gone.

...

Present...

Elena chokes on a gasp of shock and relief. She releases her hold on Loki and her bracelet stops glowing. She struggles to hold back a sob as she stares at Loki, unsure what to do.

"She...Shes..."

"I tell no mistruth."

Elena falls to her knees and covers her mouth with her hand. "Where...?"

"With my true self. She is free from harm."

"Why...?"

Loki smiles excitedly. "This is a day for mischief, is it not."

Elena looks at him in amazement. "No. Not that kind. Not your kind."

Loki frowns slightly. "A pity. I was beginning to find enjoyment in these mortals."

Elena runs her hand through her hair and looks up at Loki. "I don't know whether I should hunt you down, punch you, have my first drink, or just laugh at the pure insanity you created in just ten freakin minutes."

Loki smirks. "Perhaps every choice, in the order you provided, at an entertaining tavern I visited once when I was a child."

Elena purses her lips thoughtfully. "I should find Kate. And you aren't real."

"It is best my true self remains unseen. In the event I draw attention in our travels. As for your sister, she was frightened into pleasant silence. She will remain in such a state for mere three of your midgardian cycles of day and night."

Elena raises an eyebrow. "Days? Three days."

"Indeed. She will be returned without harm after such time has passed."

Elena nods thoughtfully. "I guess one drink couldn't hurt...a weak one. I know asgardians drink like a sport so, only the weak stuff, and you better not make this night any worse. Got it?"

"I agree to your terms. Will you join me or remain on this pathetic world?"

Elena stands and brushes herself off. "Let's go...wait!"

Elena changes her outfit to a long, dull dress with a cloak. "Will I blend in now?"

Loki nods. "It will pass without notice. Come."

Elena follows Loki out of the somewhat destroyed and now mostly empty sorority house. "This is insane, you're insane, and I'm going insane."

...

A/N: soo...everything worked out...more or less...But, Elena, don't you know better than to go drinking with asgardians? Didn't you watch Thor? Tsk, tsk.

Next time...A day in the life of...


	21. A day in the life

Elena stretches as she wakes from her alcohol induced sleep. After a moment she frantically looks around her surroundings. She breathes a sigh of relief upon realization that she is back in the large apartment she calls home. Remembering the night before, she scratches the back of her head, slightly confused.

"Okay, shouldn't I be really hung over right now?"

Elena hops out of bed and quickly looks herself over for injuries. Upon confirming that she is unscathed, she smirks.

"Damn, that was some fight...note to self, drinking with asgardians, bad idea. Even in their dimension... That one dude was huge..."

Elena walks to her bathroom and turns on the shower. As the water heats up, Elena glances at herself in the mirror.

Frowning as she picks several different scales and feathers from her hair, she mumbles to herself. "Hell, did I even get drunk? And more importantly, who the hell had feathers last night?"

With a shake of her head, Elena strips from her ruined clothes and slips into the now hot shower.

...

She purses her lips thoughtfully as she lounges on her couch. "So, why did that perv start the fight...Loki...that son of a..."

Elena pushes herself to her feet. However she giggles to herself, unable to remain angry. "Well, at least he got it out of his system far away from earth...too bad that bar caught on fire though..."

The growl from her stomach interrupts her thoughts. With a shrug, Elena thoughtfully considers her options. "I'm sick of sugar, especially since last night. So...bacon, cheesy eggs, and biscuits with white gravy...man I'm hungry today."

Elena walks to the kitchen and takes a seat before making her breakfast appear before her. She smiles warmly and proceeds to dig in.

...

"Let's see...dimension seventy six has decided to go to war, some moron destroyed all the crops in dimension fifteen, and pollution in dimension four has caused the aquatic life to revolt. Joy."

Elena purses her lips thoughtfully. "Dolphin dimension first. Then I'll send some food to fifteen from the spare seeds at sixteen. If the dolphin army listens to reason I should access the damage of the war by two."

Elena pushes herself from her seat and adjusts her top before sending herself to her first stop of the day.

...

Several hours later Elena returns to her apartment, exhausted. She makes a bowl of strawberry ice cream appear in her hands as she hops onto the couch. She turns the tv to some cartoon she hasn't heard of and allows herself to finally relax.

"Maybe I do need a vacation...this helping as needed stuff is doing jack and squat on the side."

Elena thumps herself on the forehead with her spoon and groans. "Why can't anyone take care of themselves. It's always accidents and rebellions and I swear it feels like the more I help..."

She laughs to herself. "It's a wonder how someone like superman hasn't gone insane yet. I keep sayin how I'm staying out of it, but I keep trying to prevent wars and telling them how to fix their problems...yep I really need to clear my head of this crap. Maybe I can find a way to use my powers in a meaningful way."

...

Stumbling slightly upon arrival due to the effort used to slip past the multitude of magical shields surrounding the hidden tower. Elena straightens and takes a look around the familiar room.

"Loki? Are you home?"

"It has been many years since I have had a place to call home."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Elena turns around to face Loki. She crosses her arms and Loki narrows his eyes.

"Care to tell your reasons for intruding...?"

"I just want proof that Kate's still in one piece. Take me to her, traumatized or not."

"You were not asking to see your sister last night..."

Elena huffs in annoyance. "Seriously. I've had a long day, I just want to know my sister isn't dead. It'll take a minute and then I'll be gone...I can't sleep without knowing."

Loki walks past Elena and she follows as he speaks. "Your emotions will be your demise. They make you weak and unfocused."

"It's two twenty on earth so excuse me but, aren't you one to talk?"

Loki pauses for a moment before resuming his pace. "Your sister is resting upstairs where you once did. If you would rather visit her alone..."

Elena doesn't wait for him to finish before sending herself to the bedroom she used during her time with Loki.

Upon arrival her eyes instantly are drawn to the sleeping figure laying on the massive bed. Elena smiles in relief and strides across the room to her sister. She sits on the side of the bed and watches Kate rest peacefully. After a few thoughtful minutes Elena speaks softly to her sister.

"I'm so sorry. I always have this way...of messing everything up. I know things look bad, and I hope more than you will ever know, that when I'm gone everything will be better for you. That maybe, just maybe, you can find a home here. Every night as I lie in bed I think. I think about how if you were never with me that night, you would still be home with dad. I know that dad has cried for you. I've seen it myself. He never shed a tear...never saw my disappearance as a loss. If it weren't for me, you'd be happy and safe. You'd be loved and adored. I know I was never meant to have a companion once I received my powers. You were never meant to be here. Katelyn, I'm so sorry for everything. And when I return, I don't know what will happen. Things may get better, they may get worse. But I will do whatever I believe is for the best. Goodbye Kate. Stay strong through these hard times. If things get too bad, I have a backup plan to make sure nobody hurts you."

With a sigh of regret, Elena stands and slowly walks across the room to the door. She opens the door and hesitantly leaves the room. Elena takes a final glance at her sister before closing the door behind her.

...

Next time...Kate wakes up...and she's pissed...


	22. She's awake

Elena reaches the bottom of the massive staircase and crosses the room to Loki. She stops beside him and meets his eyes.

"I'm leaving in a few days. I found some people who might teach me a thing or two. After that I'll be on my own for a while. I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'm sure it'll be obvious when the time comes. I'll still be here when you return Kate. She's safe at SHIELD. If I come back and anything has happened to her, I'll blame you. And I'm sure you don't want me to hunt you down. But please don't mess with her, I don't need you to get arrested right now. Also, before you start ranting about how you're better than me and whatnot, keep in mind how close I was to actually killing you on Halloween. If Kate asks, you can tell her I went to find myself...or something like that."

"You are requesting my services, to watch a pathetic..."

"Yep. And stop complaining. She can't get in too much trouble. Just make sure she doesn't get seriously hurt or killed...that includes any of your 'pranks'. If another bad guy decides to blow up SHIELD, make sure she's safe."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "What of the other inhabitants?"

Elena shrugs. "Don't care. They can hold their own. But Kate might get pissed if you go after Spider-Man. Shes had a crush on him long before her other ones." Elena sighs and adds. "Will you do it? Cause I don't really have time to threaten your BFF Doom."

"What makes you believe your demands are more powerful than mine. Your sister agreed to do as I say..."

"Yeah. But I've been doing research lately. Apparently, since she wasn't really aware of what she was doing, your hold over her can easily be broken by another magical being, unless you get her to agree again, now that she knows all the fine print. Another magical being... Like say, me?"

Loki glares at Elena. "Your demands?"

"I won't break this wide open as long as you take care of Kate. Everything I said plus anything she wants. Be nice to a human for once."

"Agreed."

Elena smiles weakly. "Thanks. Well, I have some arrangements to make before I go. Don't forget what I said, because like do unto others, if one her legs is broken, one of yours will go missing for a while...understood?"

...

Kate yawns and stretches as she sits up in the soft bed. She opens her eyes and it only takes her a moment to realize she is far from her room at SHIELD. Upon hopping out of bed, she notices the marble floor isn't the slightest bit cold to the touch.

"Weird..."

She cautiously explores the room with interest. The first thing she walks to is the mirror across the room. Kate notices to her surprise that despite a few days of restless sleep, her hair looks perfect. If not better than its usual style. Kate smiles and runs her fingers through it.

"So going for waves after this..." She trails off upon remembrance of her whereabouts previously.

Kate gulps in horror. "Is this heaven?" Kate looks around the room once more. "It's not as exciting as I expected."

With a shrug Kate walks back over to the bed and sits on the end. "Crap, I'm dead. And where's my choco mint ice cream? Or my male model fashion show? Or my waffle buffet?"

"You are only as deceased as your weak mind believes you to be."

Kate jumps up from her seat and looks around the room frantically until she spots Loki standing by the door. "You killed me."

Loki answers in a bored tone. "Merely an illusion."

"Then...where am I?"

"Jotunheim."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Frosthole world...okay... I like the room. More gold, less...green."

Loki narrows his eyes at Kate. "You have been residing in the same quarters as your sister. She altered the room to her enjoyment."

Kate smirks. "Don't blame her. If I had to stare at vomit all day..."

"Before you complete your insult, you may recall what led to your current location."

Kate shrugs. "If you didn't do it then, you'll never kill me. Elena would rip your...you know what off if you laid a hand on me. I'm untouchable. I win."

Loki smiles sinisterly. "Perhaps. But your dear sister left this dimension upon sunrise. She expects to be gone for quite a large amount of midgardian time..."

Kate frowns and shakes her head. "She'll be back soon. She goes hopping all the time. In a week or two, she'll be kicking your blue frosty ass in no time."

Loki chuckles. "There are many ways to harm a midgardian without leaving a trail behind. Or I could simply stun your mind to make you forget..."

Kate gets wide eyed and visibly gulps. "You wouldn't..."

"Continue to try my patience and you shall see."

Kate sighs in defeat. "Fine."

Loki vanishes from the room and Kate glares at the spot he was just standing at. "Frosthole."

...

Kate hums to herself as she steps out of the bathtub. She dries herself off and slips on the dress she had laid out. As Kate exits the bathroom, she sniffs her arm and sighs blissfully.

"Flowers and grass."

"Your sister told a similar tale."

Kate shoots a glare at Loki. "When can I leave?"

"So eager."

"It's amazing here. You fixed every little problem with everything in this place. The floor is warm, the baths smell awesome, the food award winning, hell, anything I want just shows up. This place is better than that nice hotel I stayed at a few years ago. The bed makes itself, my hair is so cute and I love the clothes...but your 'wonderful' company outweighs the good. So when can I leave?"

"Whenever you wish."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you offer?"

Loki frowns, almost feigning innocence. "I merely was under assumption that you despised being watched and treated like a caged creature, by your own kind no less."

Kate sighs in defeat before sitting on the bed and facing Loki. "As much as I know I'm going to regret asking, what are you going on about this time?"

"Do you enjoy your midgardian accommodations?"

"What does that have to do with..."

"A long answer for such a simple question."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Yeah, SHIELD is fine."

"Are you certain?"

Kate narrows her eyes at Loki. "What's it to you anyway?"

Loki answers in a bored tone. "It is not. You, on another hand, are."

"Like I'm gonna believe the ultimate liar cares about me."

Loki chuckles. "You are correct. I care not for your short pathetic life. Your sisters vengeance is what is worrisome."

"Okay...so if you aren't lying...what did you have in mind as far as SHIELD goes?"

Loki walks aimlessly around the large room. "Merely that you do not settle for being treated as a lesser being..."

Kate smirks. "So can I slap you anytime you insult humans?"

"Only if your desire is your early demise in as painful and agonizing form as possible."

Kate huffs. "Never mind. Keep going."

"Is it fair that your own kind looks down upon you as though you were another monster? They do not understand you or your sister and thus they study to prepare an attack. Primitive creatures indeed."

"I'm not dangerous. There's no way they see me as a threat."

Loki stops and turns to face Kate. "If you speak the truth, why do they watch when you leave? Why does the bird escort you to any place outside that where you rest? Why must you hide your sisters location? She has not asked such a thing from her younger sister. Why did you not reveal my whereabouts to another mortal, other than the one you knew would remain silent? You may lie to yourself, but you know I only speak truths."

Kate purses her lips thoughtfully. "How long have you known..."

"Mortal, you forget to whom it is you speak."

"Right. So, you know how I...oh crap. I made myself look like a total idiot."

"The state of your intelligence is the smallest of your concerns. Consider yourself fortunate that I will overlook past misdeeds."

Kate groans in exasperation. "This is so frustrating! Why can't you be cool like on lost girl? Take me back, I'll sort stuff out later."

"As you wish."

...

A/N: Oh Loki, what are you up to? Well, it can't be good.

Next time...Things never seem to go right for Kate...


	23. Kate vs SHIELD

Kate sees a blinding flash of light before she feels a strange sensation, almost like riding a violent amusement park ride. Kate notes this before the sensation ends and she dizzily realizes that she is seated on a desk. Upon further inspection she realizes that she is in an unfamiliar office. She hears a voice outside the door and freezes, unsure what to do.

"No disturbances unless its an emergency. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir...director...um..."

The voices end and the door opens to reveal none other than Nick Fury. Kate gulps before giving a small wave and embarrassingly saying. "Hi, Mr Fury..."

...

"You mean to tell me that you lost a fourteen year old girl, then she just appeared in my office?!"

Kate is barely able to hold back a laugh as she sits waiting in the interrogation room at SHIELD. Furys voice could be heard outside. Who he was speaking to however, could not.

"I don't give a damn, it was your job to watch her! While on the subject, why wasn't it reported when she vanished from her room?!"

A few minutes later the door to the interrogation room opens. A young agent steps inside and sets the folder in his arms onto the table. He pulls out the chair across from Kate and sits down.

"Miss Hillsmith."

"I prefer Kate."

The agent ignores her completely. "Miss Hillsmith, you are in a lot of trouble. Do you know why?"

Kate shakes her head and the agent continues. "We confiscated the security tapes."

Kate gulps. "You did?"

"Yes."

Before she can respond, she hears an all to familiar voice in her ear. "Surely he doesn't speak of the evidence your dear sister destroyed upon each arrival."

Kate resists the urge to answer the voice. Keeping her focus on the agent, she answers. "I don't know what you're talking about. Is there something on the tapes?"

"Miss Hillsmith we know what you've done. Confess and this can end now."

The voice speaks up. "How would they know of your activities if you reside in but one room?"

Kate straightens her posture and answers the agent. "How would you have any idea what I do in my free time?"

"Because the footage allows us..."

The voice comes back. "You've known they were watching. You are but a weak girl to them, lie, and it would be in your best interest you do it well."

Kate sniffles and forces her eyes to water, a trick she learned years ago. The agent looks slightly taken aback but keeps composed. "Are you alright?"

Kate speaks through fake sobs. "You...you...guys pr...promised...to he...help me... I just...want to go...h...home... Now you...put ca...cameras...in my ro...room? I never...hurt any...anybody... Why...why do you...hate me...?"

"Crocodile tears won't work on me Miss Hillsmith."

"If...I did...something...wrong...show me..."

"I have no orders to..."

"Unless...there...is...no...proof..."

"I assure you there is more than enough evidence to..."

"You...sure...are...taking...your time...to...show...me..."

...

Kate sits on her bed, still sobbing occasionally for the cameras. Loki appears across the room and Kate relaxes.

"How did you... I've never been that good. Hell, I'm usually the one to screw up Elena's lies."

Loki smiles smugly. "I may have given you slight assistance."

"Thank you so much for that. I hate these uptight agent guys. They make me feel like I've gotten caught playing with my dads golf clubs in the front yard...again."

"Your conscious haunts as though it is your shadow."

"In English please?"

"Your lies are useless. You confess moments after telling the simplest mistruth."

...

Two and a half years ago...

"You messed it up! We were so close, heck, dad told you to lie!"

"But I'm not thirteen, I'm only twelve."

Elena turns to Kate and speaks through gritted teeth. "I know, and now, so does the movie ticket guy!"

"But I don't like lying."

"You lie all the time! Or at least, try to..."

"You make it look so easy..."

Elena relaxes and smirks. "It is. All I do is believe what I'm saying. Then I don't look guilty. Thank goodness you don't plan to be a serial killer, you always look like your hand is glued to the cookie jar."

...

Present...

Kate nods. "Yeah, you're right. So...what now?"

"You demanded to return here, and I obliged. Your confidence has turned my mind. If you insist upon your happiness and safety, I shall leave you be."

Loki turns from Kate and she gulps before shouting out. "Wait!"

Loki pauses and smiles an unseen smile. "Are you in need of further assistance?"

"Well no..."

"Then I will take my leave."

"But I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"If things hit the fan here...and I need to leave...what should I do?"

"You see truth in my words?"

Kate crosses her arms. "You're the evil genius, just answer the question."

Loki turns to face Kate. "I suppose you could stay where I reside. Take your rightful place as my subject, and Midgard will have no hold over you."

"The catch?"

"Simply that your sister has no say in matters involving your bond."

Kate raises an eyebrow. "Is that it? You just want someone to bow and do what you say?"

"In a sense."

"Deal, this place is starting to freak me out. Three guys tackled me when I first got here and I heard them talking like Elena was gonna destroy the world or some bull like that!"

Loki simply holds his hand out. Kate gulps before standing. She slowly makes her way across the room to Loki. She begins to place her hand in his but stops herself.

"Maybe I shouldn't rush into a decision..."

"It is your decision. Perhaps I should leave you to your thoughts..."

Kate opens her mouth to respond but is stopped by the door to her room slamming open. Loki vanishes just before two agents storm inside.

"Miss, you need to come with us."

"What for?"

"The security feed was disturbed. Fury has sent in an operative to speak to you about the incident."

"So the camera went out, why do you think I had anything to do with it?"

"We detected magical activity from this room. Fury believes you may be harboring a fugitive."

...

"Look, I'm a human being just like you. I haven't seen Loki in over a month. Besides, I'm not the one on good terms with the guy."

"But your sister is?"

Kate gulps. "I guess, no more than you already know of corse..."

"We have been under the assumption that your sister was kidnapped by Loki. Hence your previous search for the two."

"Well I..."

"And what about the abnormal activity from your room? The levels were extraordinary. Did they belong to your sister?"

"No! I haven't seen her since..."

"Are you harboring a fugitive?"

"Hell no! Last I saw her, we picked out costumes."

"I thought you hadn't seen seen your sister in months?"

"I haven't!"

"But you just admitted to seeing her around Halloween."

Kate gets wide eyed. "Crap. I did?"

The agent nods. "Fury will want to have a word with you. Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

Kate sinks into her seats and shakes her head. "No sir."

"Well Miss, to give you an idea, we're talking lying to authorities, treason, aiding a wanted super criminal, harboring a wanted super criminal...shall I go on?"

Kate gulps anxiously. "No sir. What's gonna happen?"

"Jail time is the least of your worries. But if you're willing to tell us her whereabouts, we might look the other way."

Kate gets wide eyed. "What?"

"You seem like a good kid. Just started high school, pretty good grades, you've got a bright future. Just tell us where she is and you can forget this ever happened."

"I don't know! And if I knew, you'd be the last person I'd tell."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The agent stands and leaves the room.

Kate laughs humorlessly. "Great. In two hours I go from normal to public enemy number one."

She crosses her arms as best she can despite being handcuffed. "I can't freakin believe I'm doing this... LOKI! I'll do whatever the hell you want if you can get me out of this mess and away from these nutjobs!"

...

Next time...never make spur of the moment deals, Kate...


	24. A contract

Loki appears a few feet away from Kate. She stands from the table and nervously glances between him and the door.

"Honest answer. How much trouble am I in?"

"I believe they are determining whether to use you as a form of...bait for your sister... They have agreed upon using agonizing pain as a method to lure your sister to you... I shall spare you the rest."

"But...but the avengers will save me."

Loki chuckles. "Do you truly believe they will be told the truth of your fate? I find it rather fascinating...are you aware that mortals tell more mistruths than any other being?"

Kate gulps and turns to face Loki, feigning bravery. "So do I sign somewhere or is there a handshake or...?"

A piece of paper appears in Kate's hand. She raises an eyebrow at Loki before attempting to make sense of the words on the paper.

"A contract is more formal."

"What...fine...why do I have to sign this?"

"All permanent arrangements I agree to are on paper."

"Why? You didn't make me sign anything before."

"You speak the truth. On most occasions, I chose not to involve such a document. This particular arrangement is intended for the remainder of your short mortal life. No outside magic of any sort can break our agreement. There is no escape from this contract. It. Is. Permanent."

Kate gulps and clutches the paper to her chest. "But...I'd be signing my life away..."

Loki nods, his expression somber. "Indeed it is a grand sacrifice. Unless you would rather be torn apart in a bloodfeud..."

Kate lowers her eyes to the paper in her hands. "I need to trust my sister."

"The one who entrusted me to your care? Did she not leave you to stay with those who would sooner use torture than understanding? I will not force this decision from you."

Kate hesitantly looks back up and meets Loki's eyes. "Really? No tricks?"

"If you agree to the contract, I shall be forced to follow its every word just as you."

Kate purses her lips thoughtfully as she turns from Loki to the door. With a sigh of defeat, Kate sets the contract on the table and turns back to face Loki. "Where do I sign?"

With a flick of his wrist, Kate cries out in pain as a small cut appears on the tip of her finger. She mentally curses and shakes her hand in annoyance. Loki stops her before she moves to stick her finger in her mouth. He grasps her hand and gently, with a grin on his face, moves her hand above the paper. A drop of blood falls onto the bottom of the paper and Loki releases her hand. He then absently waves his hand and a green marking appears on the paper beside the drop of blood.

Kate slowly backs away from the table and Loki. The contract vanishes in a small puff of smoke as Loki turns to face Kate. The handcuffs vanish from her wrists and she rubs them in relief. Loki smiles calmly and grabs onto Kate's arm. He looks down at her and grins.

"Prepare yourself mortal."

Before she can ask, both Loki and Kate vanish.

...

Kate gasps upon arrival as she struggles to catch her breath. Loki walks past her without sparing her a glance. After a few moments, Kate finally catches her breath and looks up in time to see Loki taking his seat on his throne. He narrows his eyes at Kate before he speaks.

"Now mortal, although your intelligence nonexistant in comparison to my own, it will do you well to my every word. I will only tell you this once. Forget my words at your own demise. Understood?"

Kate gulps. "Yeah. I do."

"You will treat me with the upmost respect and manners. Although your bond will assist you in such matters now, in time you will grow to learn on your own, as though a pet of sorts. From this point onward you will also perform minimal duties for your king. You will run my bath, clean my quarters, and bring me my meals."

Kate mumbles under her breath. "Sure..."

"If you are unable to adiquately perform your duties to my standards, you will be punished. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, wh..." Kate cringes at the throbbing in her head. "Yes...my king..."

Loki smiles slightly. "Your sister will do as she wishes, for she is above I. However, she can not release you from your contract. Only I may do so. In your spare time you may do as you wish so long as you leave me be. Obstruct my path at your own peril. I rather enjoy my solitude. These demands may seem large to a midgardian such as yourself, but in time you will adjust, for this is your proper place. A loyal servant to your king."

Kate narrows her eyes but holds her tongue in favor of asking. "Was that a jab at humans or women?"

"It matters not. See it as you will, but in the future, keep such thoughts to yourself."

Kate nods, half in acceptance, half in defeat. "What...what do I do first...my king?"

Loki grins. "I shall return to my chambers shortly. Retrieve my meal from the dining hall and take it to my quarters. Touch nothing on your way."

...

Kate mumbles to herself as she nears Loki's quarters, tray in hand. The massive door opens before she can knock. She hesitantly walks into the elegant room, slightly awestruck at its sheer beauty. After composing herself, she spots Loki reading in a chair. She quietly walks over and sets his meal on the table beside him.

However, before she leaves, she asks. "When did you have time to find someone to cook for you? I mean, you must be pretty busy..."

Loki doesn't look up from his book. "I did not."

Kate looks at him in confusion. "Then where...?"

"I merely procured the meal myself."

Kate puts her hands on her hips as her anger rises. "Then why did you send me to bring this to you, when you could easily bring the food to you?"

"You need to become accustomed to your duties. For when I rise to power, you will not question any portion of your tasks. Now remove your presence. You are dismissed."

...

A/N: My writing frenzy has died down a little. But I have the next several chapters written already.

Next time...what's Elena been up to?...


End file.
